A Lover For A Hero
by UltimateWriter40
Summary: Konaha was hit hard by Pein's attack. But our hero Naruto Uzumaki came and saved the village from Pein. The Village is safe now but as you know, all heroes need a lover. Which girl is right for our Naruto? NarutoxHinata NarutoxSakura NarutoxAyame and more. Story includes Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

Evil Me: Yes you do.

No I do not!

Evil Me: Yes we do!

Whatever. I don't own Naruto.

It's been weeks since Pein attacked the village. Our hero, Naruto Uzumaki was currently training with a smile on his face. Konoha was finally rebuilt and was peaceful.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, forming his signature hand sign as twenty clones appeared.

"Heh." Kakashi said as he activated his Sharingan.

"Why do we have to do this again?!" Sakura yelled as she landed next to Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura was at the Training Field where they did thier first bell test, they were doing the bell test yet again. No one knows why.

"It was an order from Tsundae." Kakashi said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why does she want us to do this again?!" Sakura had a frustrated tone.

"She didn't say."

"Whatever!" Naruto yelled as him and his clones charged at Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped in the air, forming a hand sign. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

All of Narutos clone was engulfed in fire and disappeared in smoke. Naruto smirked as he ran through the fire with a Rasengan in hand. Kakashi noticed him and was about to plan another attack when he noticed Sakura in the air above him.

"Cha!" Sakura yelled as she threw a punch charged with blue chakra, aiming at Kakashi's head.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand and threw her at Naruto, causing Naruto to dispel his Rasengan and catch her.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Kakashi said, forming a hand sign as a dragon made of Water arose from the river.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he formed his hand sign and sixty clones appeared.

Kakashi thrusted his hand forward, making the water dragon charge at him and Sakura as Naruto's clone jumped in the air, plunging into the dragon. The clones attacked the dragon enough to make it dispel. The real Naruto charged at Kakashi head on.

"I got you Kakashi sensei!"

"You should not attack head on you know!"

Kakashi dashed forward and swing his fist at Naruto who dodged it and swing his fist at Kakashi who dodged also. Sakura ran forward, jumping in the air and charging her fist with chakra again.

"Cha!" Sakura yelled as she slammed her fist in ground, making a massive crater and making Kakashi and Narutio jump in the air.

"Lighting Beast Running Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled as he charged lighting in his hand, thrusted it forward and a Dog like creature made of lighting came out and charged at Sakura.

Sakura dodged the attack as she threw several kunai at Kakashi which he dodged. Kakashi started falling to the ground where Naruto was planning his attack.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, forming his hand sign as a clone appeared as Naruto held his hand to the side and the clone started making a Rasengan in it.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Kakashi shouted as he touched the ground as a wall made of mud rose in front of him.

"Cha!" Sakura yelled as she slammed a fist full of chakra into the wall, breaking it apart and causing Kakashi to fly backwards.

Naruto dashed forward while raising his Rasengan as Kakashi regained his balance and looked at Naruto. Sakura ran forward and let out a barrage of punches Kakashi which he dodged and kicked her into a tree.

Naruto jumped in the air, his rasengan raised. "Rasengan!" He thrusted his hand forward at Kakashi.

Kakashi ducked down as Naruto was still moving forward. He slammed his foot in Narutos face, causing him to fly in the air. Kakashi teleported behind him and grabbed him by the arms. "Primary Lotus!" He spun around into the ground causing the ground to make a crater and explode as dust formed. Kakashi stood up and saw Naruto laying in the crater, beaten up.

"Now where's Sa- Huh?!" Kakashi was surprised when Naruto disappeared in smoke. "A clone?!"

"A Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto yelled as he appeared behind Kakashi, jamming his hand in his anus. Kakashi sprung in the air, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Cha!" Sakura yelled with a fist full charka as she slammed her fist in Kakashi's face, making him flying into the trees, crashing into tons of tree and breaking them.

Naruto and Sakura stood next to each other, smirking at Kakashi but that smirk went away when he disappeared in smoke.

"A clone..." Sakura whispered.

"Hmmm..." Naruto began to think.

Kakashi let out a barrage of kunai charged with lightning at them. Sakura quickly jumped forward, slamming her fist in the ground, making part of the ground rise up becoming a shield as the kunai clung against it and fell on the ground.

Naruto charged at the direction the kunai was thrown from as Kakashi revealed himself. Naruto quickly made a clone and a Rasengan. Kakashi charged a Lighting Blade and dashed at Naruto. Sakura ran forward and charged her fist with charka.

"Rasengan!"

"Lighting Blade!"

"Cha!"

They all yelled as Naruto's Rasengan collided with Kakashi's Lighting Blade and Sakura's Fist collided with another Lighting Blade Kakashi made quickly. After about 5 minutes of collusion, a explosion rocked the area making a big crater filled with smoke. Kakashi stood up and saw Naruto on the ground and Sakura on top of him, both knocked out.

"Phew..." Kakashi sighed out in relief.

That's when Naruto and Sakura disappeared in smoke.

"What the-" Kakashi turned around as the bells landed in Naruto's hand and he gave one to Sakura. Apparently the explosion was so great that it knocked his bells off his waist.

"We did it...again..." Sakura said with fake happiness.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Well, you passed again. Naruto meet me at Ichirakus." Kakashi said before he disappeared in smoke and leaves.

"Yes! Free Ramen!"

"You love Ramen. Jesus..." Sakura said, smiling a bit as she blushed and looked at Naruto.

Naruto noticed the look on her face and his stomach churned.

"Better not keep Kakashi waiting!"

"Naruto wait-

But he was gone.

-Time Skip-

"Naruto, do you have a girlfriend?" Kakashi asked him.

Naruto almost choked on his ramen as he heard that question.

"What?!"

"I said do you have a girlfriend?"

"No Kakashi sensei..."

"Well, the hero of the village can't go on without a girlfriend to assist him."

"Well, I never thought about getting one..."

"There is a lot of girls your age...Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, TenTen-

"Yeah yeah I get it!"

"Everything ok?" Ayame asked as she walked to the counter. She noticed it was Naruto and blushed a lot. "Hi Naruto..."

"Hi Ayame-chan!"

"We just talking about how Naruto needs a girlfriend." Kakashi said before he chuckled.

"I do not!"

"You do."

"Its normal for a boy your age to have a girlfriend Naruto..." Ayame said, shyly.

"I know that but..."

"But what?"

"I'm not good with girls..."

"That Jiraya didn't teach you?"

"That Pervert just taught me Pervert stuff like "the quickest way to have sex with a girl"...I barely know what sex is..."

"Well..." She looked at Kakashi.

"Don't look at me. I just train him." Kakashi said, reading his book.

"Can you teach me Ayame Chan?" Naruto asked.

Ayame face heated up greatly. "I mean, its better if a male did it! Besides, I never had sex before! I don't know anything about it either!"

"Ok ok..."

"Well, I need to go." Kakashi said as he disappeared in smoke and leaves.

"Wait, he didn't pay!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the tons of bowls in front of him and he knew his wallet empty.

"Don't worry Naruto, on the house." Tenchi said.

"Thanks old man!"

Naruto dashed toward his house. That's when he heard some yelling and sounds of fighting. He dashed towards the sounds and landed on a tree. He saw a purple haired girl with a light purple jacket and blue pants hitting a dummy made of wood. He noticed this girl to be Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ha! Ha!" Hinata hit the dummy some more.

Naruto looked at her with envy. That's when he thought about when she stepped in to save him from Pein. "I love you..." That one thing Hinata said have been on his mind ever since she said it. It didn't seem like it but he never forgot about it.

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" She yelled as her hands charged with charka in the shape of a Lion as she slammed them into the dummy, destroying it in thousand of pieces.

That's the same Technique she used on Pein. Naruto jumped down and got a closer look at Hinata. She was beautiful...

"Hinata..." Naruto said quietly.

"Huh?" Hinata looked over and instantly blushed. Naruto was there, looking at her, saying her name, she almost fainted. "N-N-Naruto!"

"Hi Hinata..."

"Na...Ru...to..."

"I want to train with you." Naruto smiled.

"W-W-What?" Hinata didn't want to hit him.

"Yeah...it will be fun!"

"O-O-Okay!"

Hinata went into fighting stance as Naruto jumped back and smiled. They locked eyes as they dashed at each other.

"Byakugan!" Hinata yelled as her Byakugan activated.

Hinata jumped and slammed her palm in Naruto's arm when he raised it to block her attack. Naruto grabbed her arm and threw at a tree. Hinata regained her movement in mid air as she threw shurikens at Naruto which he dodged. Naruto stepped back and formed his hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled as five clones surrounded Hinata.

All the clones charged at her with fist raised. Hinata closed her eyes.

"8 Trigrams Sixty four palms Guard!" Hinata yelled as she surrounded in a blue sphere of charka, attacking the clones making them go puff.

Naruto charged at her as soon as her attacked finished and raises his fist. Hinata jumped over Naruto and hit him in the back with her palm. He disappeared in smoke as the real him charged at Hinata while she was distracted. He tackled her but Hinata rolled over and kicked him off of her. She stood up and charged her charka in her palms.

"Twin Lo- Hinata was knocked off her feet when Naruto jumped on her again. Hinata and Naruto rolled on the ground until Naruto was laying on the ground and Hinata on top of him, her face inches from his.

"Hinata..." Naruto said, his voice trailing.

"Nar..uto...kun..." Hinata looked into his blue eyes. She couldn't take it, this was the moment. She leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips. As soon as their lips connected, Hinata felt wonderful. They kissed for a good 10 minutes when they broke apart for air.

Hinata was so surprised at what she just did. Naruto was equally shocked.

"Hinata...do you really mean it when said you love me...?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto kun..."

"I love you too..."

"Oh Naruto!"

Hinata jumped on him and made out with him. Naruto laid on his back as he reached up and cupped one of Hinata's breast. Hinata blushed furiously as he did so but let him do it. He squeezed it and a moan escaped Hinata's lips.

"Na...Ru...to..." Hinata moaned out as Naruto maneuvered so that he was on top.

Naruto kissed her neck as she ruffled her fingers through his hair, moaning loud as she got turned on. He dipped his head down and took her jacket off, exposing her black undershirt.

"Naruto..."

"Yes Hinata?"

"Let's...do...th...is...at...yo...ur...p-p-p-place!" Hinata struggled with her words.

Naruto smiled. "Sure thing."

Naruto and Hinata arrived at his apartment. It was small but somewhat big with a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, a small living room and a laundry room. Hinata grabbed Naruto and went his bed room. She closed and locked his door with a grin on her face. She couldn't believe this was happening, she pinched herself and found out it wasn't a dream. Naruto grabbed her by the waist and slammed her on the bed on her back. He hovered over her and kissed her.

"You're beautiful." He said, very serious.

"Th...th...thank you Naruto... Kun..."

Naruto kissed her neck as he took off her undershirt, revealing her purple bra underneath. Hinata blushed furiously, seeing this as the first time she has been this naked around a man. Naruto undid her bra, letting her perky breasts pop out. Hinata covered her face with her hands.

"Hinata... Your breast are amazing..."

"Naruto kun- Ah!" Hinata screamed out as Naruto pinched one of her nipples.

He then proceeded to putting it in his mouth and sucking on the nipple like a baby. He played with her other breast with his other hand, giving it some attention. Hinata was in heaven, she felt better then she ever did. She moaned out loudly as she stroked his spiky yellow hair. Naruto moved down some more where he met her pants. He took them off and exposed her purple panties which were wet.

"Someones excited..." Naruto said, smirking.

"Don't say that..." Hinata said back.

"I never did this type of stuff so tell me if I do something wrong..."

"Its ok Naruto...I'm...a...virgin...too..."

He took her panties off, showing her clean, pink vagina to him. It was beautiful, hairless, wet...Hinata blushed more than she ever did and covered her face.

"Hinata...you're beautiful..." Naruto said, awestruck.

"N...a..r..u...to...kun..."

Naruto dipped his head down and gave her vagina a lick. It tasted like honey which Naruto liked. Hinata moaned loud when he did that. Naruto then continued to lick as he stuck a finger in her. Hinata gasped and tighten up as she moaned louder and started shaking.

"That feels so good Naruto!" Hinata moaned out.

"I know..."

Naruto stuck his tongue in her and swirled it around while rubbing her clit. Hinata was close to her climax.

"Naruto! I'm Cumming!" Hinata screamed out as she cummed all over Naruto's face feeling embarrassed.

Naruto licked it up, enjoying the honey flavor. "I love how you taste.."

Hinata looked embarrassed as Naruto stood up. Hinata sat up and noticed the massive bulge in his pants. She grabbed his pants and pulled them down, his penis slapping her in the face as she did so. Hinata looked at his size and was widen eyed, she measured about 9 or 10 inches.

"Naruto kun...you're so...huge..."

Naruto laughed nervously. "I was blessed I guess..."

Hinata grabbed his penis making him grunt as she stroked it up and down. She kissed the head of it and slowly licked around it. Naruto moaned out at her actions, sending him over the edge. She took half of his penis in her mouth and she bobbed her head up and down, while licking it. A bit of drool escaped Naruto's mouth as she sucked. Naruto was close. Hinata took the whole thing in her mouth as she brushed her hair back and bobbed more.

"Its coming Hinata!"

Naruto cummed inside Hinata's mouth as she let him. There was tons of cum and Hinata couldn't swallow all of it. Hinata drunk some of his cum and was surprised that it was sweet. In class, they stated that men cum was salty and disgusting. Hinata took his penis out her mouth.

"Did you like that Naruto kun...?"

"No, I loved it."

Hinata laid on the bed and spread her legs as Naruto went between them. She blushed as Naruto position himself in front of her entrance.

"Hinata...this is going to hurt..."

"I know...Naruto kun..."

Naruto pushed his penis past her lips and felt the tightness. Hinata moaned a bit as she wrapped her legs and arms around him and kissed him. Naruto went all the way in, breaking the barrier which marked her virginity. Hinata screamed out in pain as she bleed out.

"Naruto kun it hurts!" Hinata screamed in pain as she teared up.

"I know I know..." Naruto kisses her and her tears away. He enjoyed the warm, wet and tight feeling of her.

After about 15 minutes Hinata nodded, telling him he can move now. Naruto started stroking slow and then started picking up speed. Hinata's moans grew louder and louder as he stroked.

"Naruto kun!" Hinata moaned out his name.

Naruto went faster as he cupped both of her breasts and played with them. Hinata moaned and moaned as she was losing her mind. Naruto feel her tighten up more and grunted out at the pleasure. Hinata gripped the bed sheets as she felt Naruto pound in her harder.

"Hinata...its coming again...!"

"Cum in me Naruto!"

"Hinata!"

"Naruto kun!"

Naruto did one final thrust as he cummed inside her womb, filing it up. Hinata cummed, milking his penis with her juices. Naruto collapsed next to Hinata. Hinata had a big smile on her face as she looked at Naruto.

"That was amazing." She said, resting her head on Naruto's head,falling asleep.

Naruto on the other hand, was still hard. He cursed his unlimited stamina. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep when he opened them back up, he was looking at the Kyuubi in its cage.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked him.

"Kit, how did it feel to lose your virginity?"

"Amazing, now shoo."

"Oh Kit, you would have got that girl pregnant if it wasn't for me."

"What?"

"You let loose in her womb you idiot. Lucky, I have a power which can make sure your sperm don't have babies it in."

"Thanks Fox..."

"Whatever Kit."

Naruto opened his eyes back to reality. Hinata was still asleep on him and his penis was still erect. He looked under covers and saw Hinata's bare butt. He had to admit she had a nice butt. He reached over and cupped one of her cheeks, making her moan in her sleep. Naruto got out of the bed and put his orange jumpsuit on.

"You sleep my angel..." He whispered as he bolted out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

Evil Me: YES WE DO!

NO WE DONT!

Naruto walked through the village, everyone was happy to see him. No one looked at him as a demon or "fox to end us all." They looked at him as Naruto Uzumaki, hero of Konoha. Naruto jumped onto a telephone pole, looking at the whole village. In the distance, he saw a pink haired girl breaking rocks with one punch. "Sakura..." He leaped off the pole and landed where Sakura was training, right next to her.

Sakura felt a presence and charged her fist with charka. "Cha!" She yelled as she punched Naruto square in the face, sending him flying into a tree

"Ow!" Naruto yelled out in pain. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You didn't have to sneak up behind me like that!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, sooorrryyy!"

"You idiot!"

Naruto stood up, his face swollen. "That hurt Sakura."

"Quit being a baby and come here."

Naruto walked over and sat down in front of Sakura. She placed her hands on his face and her hands were charged with green charka as she start healing him.

"Don't do that again Naruto." Sakura said, her voice somewhat sweet innocent.

"I won't Sakura Chan."

Sakura looked at Naruto up and down. She looked down, blushed furiously and grew angry when she noticed the bulge in his pants. She stopped healing him and her eyes went white.

"Ummm Saku- Naruto was cut off when she punched him hard in the stomach, making him crash into a few trees. "What the hell!"

Sakura walked towards him with a murderous stare. "You dirty bastard..."

"What did I do?!" She pointed at his pants and Naruto blushed. "Now Sakura, I had this before I saw you!"

"Why the hell is it like that in the first place?!"

"Ummm..."

"Tell me." She balled up her fists.

"Me and Hinata had sex!"

"What...?" Her face grew a bit sad.

"We had sex and it won't go down..."

"Oh god..." She looked away, her eyes full of tears.

"Sakura...you ok?"

Sakura leaped on him and locked lips with him. Naruto was surprised but he kissed back.

"I was too late..." Sakura said sadly as she rubbed Naruto's bulge, making him grunt.

"Late for what...?"

"To be your first Naruto..."

"Sakura Chan..."

Sakura moved down and discarded Naruto's pants, exposing his penis. Her eyes widen at the sure size of it.

"Jesus Naruto..." She said, amazed.

"Hehe..."

Sakura grabbed it and pumped it up and down. Naruto moaned out, enjoying her touch. She moved down to his penis and gave the head a kiss then she licked it all over, earning a moan and a grunt from Naruto.

"Like that?" Sakura asked, using a sexy voice.

"Yes..." Naruto forced out.

"Cum for me...I want to taste cum for the first time..."

Sakura bobbed her head up and down fast as she massaged Naruto's balls. Naruto gripped the grass on the ground and moaned out. Sakura shoved his penis down her throat and he lost it, he cummed all down her throat. There was too much cum, Sakura pulled his penis out of her mouth, his cum getting in her hair, on her chest and in her eyes, while she swallowed some of it.

"Your cum is oddly sweet..." She said as she licked some more. "Its not salty..."

"Guess my cum is different." Naruto scratched his head.

"Well, taste mine..."

Sakura laid down on the ground, her legs spread as she pointed at her black shorts. Naruto leaned over and pulled them off of her, exposing her pink panties. He dipped his head down, smelling her scent. "Strawberries..." He thought to himself.

"Well, take them off..." Sakura said while blushing.

Naruto took her panties off, showing her pink, beautiful and wet vagina. Naruto looked at it with sparkling eyes.

"How do you like the sight of my pussy Naruto..." Sakura said that while putting her finger on her lips and using her other hand to play with herself.

"Its beautiful..."

"Oh Naruto..."

Naruto closed his eyes and gave her vagina a small lick. Sakura moaned softly. "Naruto..." He licked more and more, enjoying her strawberry taste.

"Naruto...you do it so well..." Sakura moaned out, her back almost arching.

Naruto stuck his tongue in her vagina while rubbing her clit furiously.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed and moaned out as she grabbed his head and pushed his face in her vagina.

Naruto licked around more while rubbing her clit at insane speed. Sakura went over the edge when he stuck two fingers in her.

"NARUTO! IM CUMM- Sakura was cut off when she experienced the biggest orgasm she ever had. Lots of her cum came flowing out and onto Naruto's face.

Naruto licked up her cum, enjoying the great taste. He licked it off his fingers and cheeks. "Delish..."

Sakura smirked as she kissed him while undoing her red top, revealing her pink bra which Naruto quickly took off. Her breasts weren't no where near big as Hinata's but they were decent size. Naruto cupped one and rubbed against the nipple with his finger. Sakura moaned at his touch. He put the nipple in his mouth and sucked on it greedily.

"Oh god Naruto!" Sakura screamed out.

He pinched the nipple of the other breast as he bit the nipple he was sucking on. Sakura gasped and moaned louder than ever as her vagina leaked.

"Naruto...I can't take it anymore...I want you inside me..."

"Beg Sakura..."

"Really? Please don't mak-

"Do it Sakura..."

Sakura sighed. "Please put your big fat dick in me Naruto...and fuck this virgin pussy hard until I can't walk for weeks...!"

"That's better..." Naruto said as he positioned himself in front of her vagina.

Sakura whimpered as she grabbed the grass on the ground, waiting for the pain. Naruto psuhed his penis inside her, pass her lips. Sakura moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs around him. He pushed his length all the way in her, stretching her vagina out.

"OH FUCK NARUTO!" Sakura moaned out as she stuck her tongue out in pleasure. She expected pain but all she was receiving was pleasure.

Naruto stroked hard and fast as he grabbed her waist. Sakura moans got louder and louder as he pounded in her.

"FUCK ME NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto grunted as he went more faster and rougher, while he reached one of his hands up and cupped one of her breasts.

"NOT SO ROUGH!" Sakura moaned out as her breasts bounced everywhere.

Naruto didn't slow down, he went more rougher and faster. Sakura can't help but feel good at his actions.

"NARUTO! IM ABOUT-

"Oh shit...Sakura...I'm about to...too.."

"TAKE IT OUT YOU IDIOT!"

Naruto pulled out as he cummed, covering Sakura's chest and stomach with his cum while she cummed also. Sakura laid against the ground, breathing heavily while Naruto looked at her.

"Naruto...that was amaz- Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto was still rock hard. "Jesus Christ..."

"Hehe..."

"One more round Naruto, that's it."

"Yes!"

Sakura stood up and sat in his lap, her back facing him as she rubbed his tip against her vagina teasingly. His penis throbbed and twitched, waiting to feel her warm and tight vagina.

"You wanna go in here little guy?" Sakura said with a seductive voice making Naruto feel a bit sad that she referred his penis as "little guy."

Sakura started going down, moaning out as she felt him go past her lips. Naruto grunted and moaned at the warm feeling. Sakura went all the way down, his penis deeper in her than before.

"You're so big!" Sakura moaned out loudly as she started bouncing up and down on him, throwing her head back, over his shoulder.

"And you're so tight!" Naruto moaned out, grabbing her bouncing breasts.

Sakura gasped when Naruto grabbed her waist and forced her down, going deeper as he hit her womb. It hurt but also felt very good, she stuck her tongue out and her eyes watered.

"Naruto!" Sakura threw her arm over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto started thrusting inside her, increasing the pleasure. Sakura felt her orgasm coming and Naruto felt his too.

"NARUTO! IM ABOUT-

"I am too Sakura chan!"

"TAKE IT OUT!" Sakura gripped his spiky hair and pulled on it, but it was too late.

Naruto cummed inside her womb, filling it up as Sakura cummed, coating his penis in her strawberry flavored juices. Naruto pulled his penis out, his cum flowing out of her as she collapsed on him.

"You idiot...you didn't pull...out..."

"I'm sorry Sakura...you felt too good..."

"If I get pregnant, its on...you..."

"Of course. I will take the responsibility."

Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes, falling asleep. Naruto laid her on the grass, clothing her.

"Well, well, well." Someone said behind him.

Naruto turned around and saw Kakashi walking towards them, his face buried in his book.

"Kakashi sensei!?"

"Yo."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for you two and I see you putting on Sakura's shirt. Why is that?"

"You see...we were training and I threw a kunai and she dodged it and hit her head on the tree she's laying in front of...her clothes got ripped during the training and I went through her backpack and got her extra clothes..."

"Believe able."

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, you have a mission tomorrow." And with that, he disappeared in smoke and leaves.

Sakura sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I heard a voice Naruto..."

"That was just Kakashi sensei."

"Did he see us?!"

"I don't think so..."

"Good, now carry me home...I can't move my legs thanks to you."

"Ok ok..."

-Time Skip-

After he took Sakura home, Naruto was sitting with his back against a tree in the training field, looking at the sunset.

"Hinata...or Sakura..." He thought.

He was too busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kiba and Lee walking toward him.

"Yo Naruto!" Lee shouted, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"What do you want Lee?" Naruto said, slightly annoyed.

"Neji is looking for you."

"What for?"

"I don't know."

"He looks pissed." Kiba said, as Akumaru licked Naruto's face.

"I didn't do anything."

"We have no idea what is with him."

"Keep your guard- Lee was cut off by a angry voice.

"UZUMAKI!" Someone yelled.

Naruto stood up, looked over and saw a angry Neji, his Byakugan activated. Neji glared at Naruto as he went into his fighting stance.

"Woah Woah Neji! Calm down!" Naruto said nervously, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You're dead Uzumaki."

"What did I do Neji?!"

"You don't think I would find out you fucked Hinata?!"

Naruto looked away, staying quiet. He didn't want Neji to find out but he found out. Neji charged at Naruto, raising his palm. Naruto leaped out out of the way, into the air. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He formed his hand sign as five clones appeared, charging at Neji.

"8 Trigrams: Palms Rotation!" Neji yelled out as he spun around getting surrounded in a blue giant sphere of charka as Naruto's clones ran into it and disappeared in smoke.

Naruto ran towards Neji and threw shirukens as Neji finished his technique, which he dodged easily. Neji zoomed forward, charging his palms with blue charka. Naruto landed on the ground, charging at Neji. He threw a punch at Neji which he dodged as he slammed his palm in Naruto's stomach. Naruto was sent crashing into a tree as Neji dashed to him and hit him with more palms. Naruto pushed Neji back and punched him in the face.

"Stop Neji!" Someone said.

Naruto looked over Neji's shoulder and saw Hinata running towards them. Hinata jumped into Naruto's arms and glared at Neji. "Leave Naruto kun alone!"

"Hinata! Move!" Neji growled, charging his palms with more intense charka.

"No! I love him Neji!"

Neji grew more angry as he pushed Hinata to the side and swung his palm at Naruto. Naruto grabbed his hand and impaled him with a Rasengan. Neji was blasted off his feet and landed on the ground, coughing up blood.

"Stop it Neji." Naruto said, voice sounding serious.

"No!" Neji shouted as he got up, glaring at Naruto.

"Grr! Shadow Clone Justu!"

Two clones appeared on each side of Naruto and both formed a Rasengan in each of his hands. He dashed towards Neji, raising both Rasengans.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled out, aiming both Rasengans at Neji.

"8 Trigrams: Palms Rotation!" Neji shouted as he spun around, his blue sphere of energy colliding with the Rasengans.

Their jutsus collided, making a huge crater and blue charka fly everywhere. Naruto tapped into the Kyuubis power. His hair grew more spiker, his eyes flashed red and grew fangs as his Rasengans turned red. He pushed forward, breaking through the rotation, slamming his Rasengans in Neji's chest. Neji crashed into some trees and landed on the ground in a crater, smoke coming out of it.

"Neji!" Lee yelled as he walked over to Neji who was knocked out.

Naruto walked over to Neji, picking him up. "He's fine, I merely knocked him out, I held back the Rasengans power."

"Neji..." Hinata said sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not ow-

Evil Me: YES THE FUCK WE DO

GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! Anyway, I do not own Naruto.

After the incident, Neji was in the hospital, being treated by Sakura. Naruto explained that he hit Neji too hard when they were training, everyone would hate Neji if they knew he attacked Naruto on purpose. Naruto was walking to the examination room because Tsundae said he needed an exam since he hasn't had one since he came back to the village. He was a bit nervous and he didn't know why.

"Naruto!" Someone said behind him.

He turned around and saw Tsundae's secretary, Shizune.

"Oh, hey Shiz-Chan!" Naruto yelled with his fox grin.

She blushed at the name. "Don't call me that, anyway...Tsu-"

"Yeah yeah I know. Examination."

"Well, good, see y-"

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you ask me to help you with something two days ago? I sorta forgot."

"You baka. Don't worry, I'll need you for it in two days."

"Ok! See ya Shiz-Chan!"

She smiled and walked away as Naruto ran to the examination room. He opened the door to see Tsundae in a nurses outfit, her giant breasts poking out giving Naruto a instant erection. Tsundae noticed and fought the urge to the blush, she had to admit, the genin was handsome.

"Yo Baa-chan! I'm here-" He stopped talking when Tsundae hit him upside the head.

"Don't call me that!" Tsundae yelled, face red from anger and blush.

"Ow!"

"You know why you are here right?"

"Yes yes exam."

"Good. Let's get this over with, take off your clothes."

"What?!"

"Take. Off. Your. Cl-

"I know what you said but why?!"

"I have to examine your whole body."

"But..." He blushed. "Fine." He took off his clothes, standing there in his boxers.

"Boxers too."

"Boxers too?! Why!?"

"Your whole body Naruto."

"But!?-

"No buts. Expect yours." She chuckled.

"But I dont-

"Are you afraid to show me your penis? That's it isn't it? Is it small? Don't worry, I seen many small penises as my duty as a medical nin."

"Grr!"

Naruto took his boxers off, showing his penis as Tsundae eyes widened at the size.

"Well, you definitely aren't small..."

"He he."

"Now lay down." She pointed at a hospital bed next to her.

Naruto walked over and laid on it. Tsundae did various things, check his heart rate, kidneys, bone structure, blood flow, brain function which she commented saying it wasn't functioning right making Naruto growl.

"Now..." She grabbed his penis, making him grunt. "I need to see if your cum is healthy."

"But-"

"No buts, by the way, your butt looks nice." She giggled.

"Ugh..."

Tsundae stroked his penis up and down, barely able to get her whole hand around it as Naruto moaned at her touch. She gave the tip a little kiss, leaving a pink mark on it because of her lipstick.

"You like that?" Tsundae asked, giving it other kiss.

"Yes..." Naruto mumbled.

She put the tip of his penis in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, making Naruto moan. She then proceeded to put half of it in her mouth.

"Baa-Chan! It feels so good!"

"I know you idiot." Tsundae said in her mind.

She bobbed up and down as she played with his balls. Naruto moaned out louder.

"Baa-Chan! It's coming!"

She bobbed her head up and down faster, putting his penis down her throat and using her teeth to bite down on it a bit. Naruto lost it and cummed lots in her mouth. It was too much her Tsundae, she pulled his penis out her mouth as he cummed some more, covering her face, chest and hair in his cum.

She drunk some of his cum. "You taste...sweet...like sugar..." She licked his cum off her fingers. "Its Delicious..."

"Thank you I guess..."

"Your welcome Naruto."

"Baa-Chan..."

"What did I tel- What?"

"Do you do that with all your male patients?"

She blushed. "Heavens no! You are the second...man I did that for..."

"Ok! See ya Baa-Chan!"

"Have a good day Naruto." She smiled as he left the room. "Now I have to clean myself up."

-Time Skip-

Naruto was eating his 2nd bowl of ramen with a blushing Ayame watching him. Ayame sensed something was wrong with Naruto considering that he was barely touching his ramen.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Ayame asked.

"Huh?" Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"Well, you are barely touching ramen and it took you a while to eat the first bowl so..."

"What?! I'm fine!" He forced himself to eat the 2nd bowl. "What the grck are you talking about?!"

Ayame giggled. "That's our Naruto kun..."

"What was that?"

Ayame blushed furiously at what she said. "Nothing!"

"Oh ok. Well, see ya Ayame- Chan-"

"Wait!" Ayame leaned over the counter and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Yes Ayame-Chan?"

"Well, my dad is sick and he can't be here with me for the night shift and...I don't want to be out here alone at night..."

"Don't worry Ayame-Chan! I'll be here with you!" Naruto leaped over the counter.

"Thanks Naruto..."

12 am hit and the street were deserted, there was no one in sight. Naruto and Ayame decided to clean up the place which was just letting Naruto's clones do all the work. Naruto and Ayame were sitting on some boxes, having small talk.

"How's the missions been going lately?" Ayame asked.

"Good."

"Oh, good good..."

Awkward silence.

"Have you ever thought about quitting Ayame Chan?"

"No. Not at all." She smiled.

Awkward silence.

"Man, its hot in here..."

"I can turn on the air for you Naruto."

"No its fine."

"Ok..."

Awkward silence.

"Naruto, do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Ummmm..." Now that he thought about it, Hinata or Sakura didn't say anything about being his girlfriend or going out with him nor did he ask them out. "No..."

"Well, I would..."

"Would what?"

"Be your girlfriend..."

Ayame jumped on Naruto and locked lips with him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. She gently pushed Naruto on the floor, grinding her butt against his penis.

"Mmm...what's this poking me..." Ayame said with a smirk.

Naruto blushed as she grind faster, making him moan a bit. Ayame reached down and stroked his bulge as she took her shirt off, exposing her white bra. Naruto never noticed, probably because every time he see her, she's in her work uniform, Ayame had some huge breasts, about the same size as Hinata's.

"Your breasts are very big Ayame-Chan..." Naruto said, looking closely at her chest.

"Thank you Naruto..." Ayame blushed at the compliment.

Ayame grabbed Naruto's pants and boxers and yanked them down, revealing his penis.

"Naruto...you are...so big..." Ayamr was shocked at his size.

"Thanks..."

Ayame took her shorts off, showing her matching white panties. Naruto took off his shirt, showing his muscles. Naruto was fully naked while Ayame was half naked which Ayame didn't think was fair.

"It's not right that you are fully naked and I'm not." Ayame started to take her bra off. "You are the only person who is seeing me naked Naruto..." She took her bra off, showing off her perky big breasts.

"Your boobs are amazing..." Naruto said, earning a blush from her.

"Oh Naruto...quit saying those things..."

"It's true..."

Ayame took off her panties, exposing her perfect pink vagina to Naruto. She knew she would have to lose her virginity but she didn't know who she trusted it with but now, she wanted Naruto to have it. Both of them looked at each other, scanning each other's bodies. Naruto looked Ayame's breasts, beautiful brown eyes, long brown hair, perfect curves, perfect shaped butt, thick thighs, and her creamy legs. Ayame looked at Naruto's spiky hair, prefect blue eyes, strong jaw, toned muscles, sexy six pack, big penis, and his strong legs.

"You're beautiful." "You're beautiful." They both said at the same time and then blushed after.

Naruto decided to take action and hugged Ayame close to him, his penis resting on her stomach. They locked lips while they explored each other's bodies. Naruto reached up and cupped one of her breasts as Ayame reached down and stroked his penis, both making each other moan. He squeezed her breast, enjoying how soft it was.

"Naruto….." Ayame moaned out as she pumped his penis up and down.

"Ayame-Chan…." Naruto moaned out as he squeezed her breast some more.

Naruto put her breast in his mouth and sucked on it as Ayame moaned loudly and rubbed his penis against her vagina. Ayame's vagina started leaking when Naruto bit her nipple and furiously rubbed the other nipple.

"Naruto!" Ayame screamed out. "Don't stop!"

Naruto reached his hand down and stuck a finger in her vagina, feeling how tight it was. Ayame moaned out loudly, considering she has never been touched down there by another person. She put her hands on Naruto's shoulder and guided him to the floor. She laid on the floor, her legs spread.

"Come taste me Naruto…." Ayame said, blushing.

Naruto crawled over and brought his face very close to her vagina, causing Ayame to blush more and resist the urge to cover herself. Naruto gave her vagina small lick, making Ayame moan and smacked his lips, enjoying her taste, "Vanilla….." Naruto licked her vagina some more.

"Oh Naruto!" Ayame screamed out.

"Ayame…."

Naruto stuck his tongue in her vagina making her moan and scream as she pushed his head closer to her. He swirled his tongue around inside her while he rubbed her clit. Ayame screamed out and threw head back, making her breasts bounce. Naruto reached up and squeezed her breast and played with the nipple.

"NARUTO!" Ayame screamed and moaned out as she cummed like never before.

The cum covered Naruto's face and chest as he licked it up, enjoying the vanilla taste.

"You taste amazing Ayame-Chan."

"Naruto…..enough with the comments."

"But I want to compliment you….."

"Shut up and fuck me…."

Ayame blushed as she pinned Naruto on the ground and hovered above him. She positioned his penis to her vagina and started to go down, his tip entering her vagina, making her scream. 

"Just relax Ayame-Chan…"

"Ok Naruto…."

Ayame went down some more, half of his penis penetrating her making her moan and scream. Naruto clenched his teeth, enjoying how great she felt and trying not to cum to quick. She went all the way down, his penis buried inside her.

"Guess….I'm…not a virgin anymore….." Ayame said, smiling and moaning.

"Hehe."

Ayame slowly started bouncing up and down on his penis, her breasts bouncing in the process. Naruto grabbed her by the waist and moved her up and down.

'Naruto! It feels so good!"

"You feel good too Ayame-Chan!"

Naruto moved her up and down more, coming closer to his climax. Ayame threw her head back and stuck her tongue out as she moaned loud and louder. "Naruto kun!" Naruto was surprised at what she said and went even faster. She lost control over herself when he hit her g-spot, making her cum all over his lap. Naruto pulled out and release his cum all over her breasts, stomach and little bit got in her mouth which she tasted.

"Your cum….is sweet…what the heck…." Ayame said astounded as she licked it off her breasts. "Sweeter than sugar…."

"I get that a lot…."

"A lot?"

"Like 3 times…."

"Oh so you…..had sex before…?"

"Yea….."

""Well, then. Round 2."

Ayame spun around, her back facing him, his penis still inside her. Naruto moaned loud at her sudden movement. She sat up a bit, his penis coming out of her except the tip. She moved in slow circles when the tip in her, making Naruto instantly come close to his climax.

"Someone's about to blow…" Ayame said as she shook her butt.

NAruto smacked her butt, making it jiggle and earning a scream and smile from Ayame. Ayame went all the way down on his penis, moaning as it filled her up. "You are so big Naruto….." She slowly bounced up and down. Naruto reached up and cup one of her breasts.

"Your boobs are so soft…."

"Naruto… She moaned. "What did I say about the comments…."

"I cant help it…."

"Whatever…."

Naruto pinched her nipple and rubs it as he moved her up and down and sucked on her neck. Ayame was on cloud 9, she was enjoying the pleasure too much. She was surprised when Naruto made a sudden movement and pushed her on the floor. Ayame was laying on the floor her legs spread as Naruto was rubbing his penis against her vagina.

I'm about to go in…."

"Go ahead…Daddy…."

Naruto rammed his penis inside her, making her back arch and her eyes widened. NARUTO!" Ayame moaned out as he stroked faster than ever. Naruto thrust into her, making clapping sounds and her breasts bounce.

"Naruto!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. I Love you!"

"I love you too!"

Ayame's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue stick out as her back arched and she cummed like never before. Naruto pulled out of her and cummed on her vagina.

"Naruto…this was amazing for my first time….."

"Ayame Chan…"

"I can't feel my legs…."

"I'll take you home."

Naruto took Ayame home after he clothed her, cleaned up the shop and then started leaping home. Little did he know a woman was watching him….

"I will get you Naruto Uzumaki." The woman whispered and leaped off. 


	4. Chapter 4

I own Naruto.

Evil Me: No the hell you don't.

YOU- Nevermind. I don't own Naruto.

Evil Me: YES WE DO!

OH MY FUCKING GOD!

Naruto was walking home, feeling very happy, considering he had sex with 3 girls today. He couldnt shake off the feeling he was getting watched though. From time to time, he would hear the bushes rustle or footsteps. He shrugged it off, thinking it was Konohamaru playing a prank again.

"Naruto. Why are you out so late?" A female voice said.

He turned around and saw Ino closing up her flower shop.

"Oh, I was just helping Ayame-Chan at her shop."

"Well, that's nice of you."

"Yeah..."

"Well, here." She handed him a rose.

"This for me?"

She giggled. "Of course, I wanted to thank you for helping me at the shop last week."

"Oh wow, thank you Ino Pig!"

She growled but shrugged it off. "Whatever. You can't get me out of my good mood."

"Why you so happy?"

"I have a date." She smiled.

"Really? With who?"

"Sakura."

"Wait what!?"

"Oh my god just kidding. It's with Neji."

"Neji!?"

"Mhm."

"I never thought...you two would..." He did a sex gesture and made Ino blush.

"It's not going that far! Well...depends on how the date goes." She smiled again.

"I don't wanna hear it! See ya Ino!"

"Wait Naruto!"

"Yes ma'am?"

She planted a small kiss on his lips. "That was also with the rose."

"Ino..."

"Oh Naruto...you look so cute right now! See ya!" She waved off as she ran away, shaking her hips and butt on purpose.

Naruto looked at her butt as she walked anyway. He had to admit, Ino was beautiful. He leaped from building to building. Naruto had to admit, he was really tired. He landed at his doorstep and opened his door.

"Hey...Naruto Kun..." A female voice said.

Naruto looked up and saw Tsundae, Sakura, Hinata, and Ayame all naked in front of him. Naruto looked at them all wide eyed.

"What...the..." Naruto said, dumbfounded.

"Oh Naruto kun! I'm horny!" Hinata said, as she took his shirt off.

"Hey I am too!" Ayame protested as she yanked his pants down.

"I'm the horniest." Sakura said before she made out with Naruto.

"Whatever you kids." Tsundae said as she took Naruto's boxers off and grasped his penis. "So big and hot already..." She pumped it up and down.

"Don't hog him!" Hinata yelled as she got on her knees and sucked on his balls making Naruto moan loud.

"He's mine!" Ayame yelled as she pushed Tsundae and Hinata away from Naruto and hugged him close to her, his penis going in side her, making her moan loud. "See...we are connected..."

"Cha!" Sakura yelled out as she pushed Ayame into Hinata and hugged Naruto. "Mine!"

"He's mine." Tsundae yelled out and shoved Sakura into a wall and hugged Naruto.

"You are all wrong! He is mine!" Hinata stated and pushed Tsundae into the couch.

"Ummm guys..." Naruto said quietly as they argued.

"Well let's ask him!" Sakura yelled out as she laid down and spread her legs as the other girls did the same.

"Naruto! Who do you want!?" They all yelled.

Naruto's mind went blank, his body heat dropped, he was sweating at a constant rate and his heart sped up. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Hey kid wake up..." A voice in his mind said. "Wake...up..."

The voice grew fainter. "Wa...e...p..."

He couldnt hear it anymore.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

Naruto snapped out his eyes and was meet to see Tsundae's big breasts in his face. He blushed, sat up and scanned his surroundings. He was in a bed room, shelfs, carpet, coffee table,magazines, dressers, clothes scattered everywhere, etc. He was in a queen size with red blankets and orange pillows which reminded him of The Fox. NAruto looked over at Tsundae and blushed at how beautiful she looked. She had on a light pink blouse, orange skirt and her hair was laid down instead in two pigtails.

"What the...how am I-" NAruto started by got cut off by Tsundae.

"I peeked out of the mansion window after I got done with my paperwork like I always do and saw you jumping around. You looked funny at first but then I saw your eyes close as you crashed head first into a pole."

"Well, my head does hurt..."

"You can thank me later."

"Thank you Baa-Chan."

"I said later!" She blushed.

"No. I thank you no-" His stomach growled. "Hehe..."

"Oh heck no. I am not feeding your big stomach."

"Please Baa- Chan..." He did his sad face.

"Oh my go- what do you want?"

"Ramen!"

"I can't make that sorry."

"Umm...well...I am craving fro something sweet..."

"I don't have anythin-" Her face lit up with a big grin. "I do have something I made sweet fro you I forgot about it, meet me at my desk." She ran upstairs very fast.

Naruto got out of the bed and noticed his penis was very hard for some reason. He walked up the stairs and into the halls. He saw Shizune looking at something in her hand, she looked a bit sad.

"Shiz-Chan...you ok?"

"Yes...I'm fine Naruto..."

"You sure?"

"Yes..." She looked more sad.

Naruto opened his arms. "Come here."

Shizune fell forward and was captured into Naruto's warm embrace. She rested her head onto his strong chest and hugged him back.

"What's wrong Shizune..."

Shizune looked at him, shocked at how serious he was. "I just...don't know if I will find love..."

"That's it Shiz-Chan? Psst! Of course you will find love!"

"How do you know?"

"Look at you Shiz-Chan! You are freaking hot!"

She blushed. "Oh Naruto...stop...you don't have to lie to cheer me up..."

"I'm serious! You are smoking!"

"You wouldn't want to date me..."

"Oh yes I would! As a matter of fact, let's go on a date Shiz-Chan!" Naruto gave her his signature fox grin.

"Are you serious Naruto?" She was shocked, no one has ever asked her out before.

"Heck yes! Also...if things go well..." He smirked.

Shizune red turned bright red. "No...not going that far..." She chuckled.

"Ok that was. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Wait, you can do that thing for me after the date then." She smiled.

"Of course!"

"Okay see ya Naruto!" She ran off, holding her paper work close to her chest while smiling.

Naruto smiled and walked into Tsundae's office where Tsundae was sitting at her desk with a red and orange cake on her desk, smirking.

"Here it is Naruto, just got done cooking."

"Looks delicious!"

"Taste it." She threw him a fork and he caught it.

He walked over and picked a piece off. He sniffed it and ate, enjoying the very sweet taste of the cake. "Oh my god Baa-Chan! This is amazing!"

"I know..."

"It's so sweet!" He ate some more. "What type of sugar is this?"

"Oh it isnt sugar."

"Then..." He ate some more. "..what is it?"

"Your cum."

"Wait what..."

Tsundae chuckled at his face. "Well, you did cover me with your delicious sweet cum so I decided to put it to use."

"Oh my god...that's gross!"

"Hey, you liked it."

"Ugh!"

Naruto sighed with a frustrated look on his face. Tsundae felt a bit sad so she stood up and hugged him from behind, her breasts pressed on his back.

"I'm sorry Naruto...I thought you wouldnt mind..."

"Well...I do mind..."

"How can I make it up to you Naruto...?"

"No. You did enough." He pushed her away and started to leave.

Tsundae wasn't going to let him go. She grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. "No. Tell me...what can I do to make you happy? I'll do anything..."

"Anything?"

She blushed a bit. "Yes..."

"Let...me..see your boobs..."

Her face turned red. "What..."

"Show me...your boobs and...I'll be happy..."

Tsundae blushed very deep and looked away. "For how...long...?"

"One minute..."

"Okay..." She took off her green robe and then her grey blouse, exposing her brown bra. "Don't stare...too hard..." She took off her brown bra, revealing her big breasts.

Naruto stared at them closely. Tsundae felt embarrassed but comfortable. Naruto reach up and cup one of her breasts, making her moan at his touch,

"They are very big and soft..." He said as he squeezed them both.

Tsundae moaned out. "You said...only look..." She rubbed her legs together, feeling herself get wet.

"I couldn't help myself..."

"Baka..."

Naruto dipped his head down and sucked on her right breasts while pinching the left nipple, making Tsundae moan as her vagina leaked.

"Ok Naruto...that's enough..."

"No...Baa-Chan, we both are horny, we shouldn't leave each other like this..."

"Narut- Ah!"

Tsundae eyes widen when Naruto yanked her pants down, revealing her brown blue panties. Tsundae growled and yanked his pants and boxer down, revealing his erect penis.

"See...we both are horny Baa chan..."

"Whatever..."

Naruto took her panties off, revealing her pink and wet vagina. "Woah...Baa-Chan...you are beautiful..."

"I know that..." She blushed deep red.

"You ok Baa Chan?"

"I'm fine...I'm just nervous...I havent had sex since I lost my virginity 6 years ago..."

"Who was the lucky man who got it?"

"I...won't say...that's between me and him..."

"It was Pervy Sage."

"How did you-"

"I can tell."

She looked away. "Oh..."

"You ok Baa-Cha-" He was cut off when Tsundae kissed him.

"Naruto..."

"Yes Baa-Chan?"

"Fuck me..."

"But I thought you didn-

"Forget what I said...make love to me..."

Naruto smiled. "Will do Baa-Chan!"

Naruto picked her up and slammed her on her desk. He scanned her naked body.

"Beautiful."

"No so rough idiot!"

"Sorry..."

Naruto slowly rubbed her clit as he cup one of her breasts, making Tsundae moan out. She threw everything off her desk as Naruto stick his finger inside her.

"Oh Naruto!"

Jesus...you are tight..."

"Shut...up..."

He pumped his finger in and out of her and squeezed her breast harder, enjoying the soft feeling. Tsundae grabbed his penis and stroked it as she moaned out loudly, getting more turned on.

"Wait...Baa-Chan..."

"Yes...Naruto...?"

"Wait if...someone hears or if Shiz-Chan comes back..."

"Youre right..." She got off the desk, walked to her door and locked while placing a silence seal on the room. "There no one will hear."

"Great." Naruto smirked as he picked Tsundae up from behind, sat in her chair behind the desk and sat her in his lap.

She chuckled. "What are you doing Naruto?"

"Nothhhiiinnnggg." He reached up and grabbed both of her breasts, making her moan.

"Seems...like you are..."She reached down and stroked his penis, making him grunt.

"Hehe..."

"Stay seated Naruto..."

"Ok..."

Tsundae got off hsi lap and onto her knees. She grabbed his penis and stroked it up and down while she gave the head a kiss. "So big..." She put the tip in her mouth.

"Oh Baa-Chan!" Naruto moaned out.

Tsundae smirked and licked around the tip while playing with his balls. Naruto clenched his teeth, trying to contain himself as she put it in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. She brushed her hair back as she swirled her tongue around.

"Baa-Chan! It's coming!"

Tsundae put his penis in her throat as he released loads of cum into her throat. She swallowed off of it, enjoying the sweet taste. "That was alot of cum Naruto..." She took his penis ut of her mouth and stroked it, making it hard again.

"Baa...Chan..."

Tsundae stood up, hovered over him and grabbed his penis, positioning her vagina in front of his penis. "I'm...going...down..."

"Ok Baa-Chan..."

She went down, his penis going past her lips as she moaned loud in pleasure and a bit of pain. "Oh god!"

"Relax Baa-Chan..."

She noded and went all the way down, moaning at the top of her lungs. "It's filling me up!"

"Oh Baa-Chan! You feel incredible!"

Tsundae bounced up and down on his penis, her boob flying everywhere. "Naruto! It feels so good!"

"I know..!"

Naruto grabbed her by the waist and moved her up and down while thrusting inside her. Tsundae was in heaven, the feeling was too much for her. She grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and kissed him as she cummed while moaning his name, milking his penis in her juices.

"Jesus Baa-Chan...you came quick..."

"Shut up...Naruto..."

"Are you done Baa-Chan?"

"No even close..."

She bent over her desk, giving Naruto a clear view of her butt. She shook her butt a bit, looking back at Naruto while smirking.

"Most men like your boobs Baa-Chan but...that ass is nice too..."

"Why Thank you..."

Naruto grabbed her buttcheeks and squeezed them, making her moan a bit. "Nice..." He smacked her ass.

"Oh Naruto..."

He rubbed his penis against her butthole. "Hehe..."

"You are going...in there..?

"Do you want me too?"

"I never did anal but...I wanted to try it once..."

"Well, lets do it!"

She smiled. "Fine...but if it hurts...take it out please..."

"Ok Baa-Chan..."

Naruto pushed the tip of his penis in her butthole, making her moan and tighten up. He pushed half of it in, loving the tight feeling. Tsundae gripped the ends of her desk and moaned out loud when he put the whole thing in. "Naruto!"

"Baa-Chan...does it hurt?"

"A little bit but...it feels so damn good!"

"Glad to hear that!"

Naruto stroked back and forth, slapping Tsundae's butt as she moaned and moaned. "Naruto!"

"Baa-Chan." He looked at a small puddle on the floor. "You are really loving this."

"I know! Fuck me harder!"

Naruto nodded at her request and pounded into her more harder, going deeper inside her butt. Tsundae eyes watered as she stuck her tongue and threw her head over NAruto's shoulder, making him hold her and thrust into her.

"Your ass is so tight! Tighter then your pussy!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!I'm gonna-

Tsundae was cut off when she squirted on her desk as Naruto released about a gallon of cum in her butt. She fell forward but Naruto was holding her.

"You okay Baa-Chan?"

"I'm fine...you can get that out my ass now..."

Naruto lifted her up, taking his penis out her butt as he sat her in his lap. "Sorry..."

"How are you still hard...?"

"I don't know..."

"Fine one more round."

-Time Skip-

One more round turned into 3 more and it involved Naruto using his clothes and Tsundae's medical ninjutsu. It ended with Tsundae passed out on her desk and Naruto standing above her smiling.

"That's enough for her..." Naruto said as she clothed her and took her to her room downstairs, laying her in her bed.

He leaped out of the mansion, looking at the dark sky. The village was very dark and quiet which was a bit scary for anyone walking home late. Naruto heard a girly scream as he hopped in the direction the scream came from. He saw a small girl running from a dark alley.

"Who's there?!" Naruto shouted as he made a shadow clone that took the girl to safety.

"Naruto Uzumaki...I came here to kill you..." A woman said in the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I'm saying this one last time. I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto.

Evil Me: Ok.

You- Wait...what-

Evil Me: YES WE DO!

FUCK!

"Who are you!?" Naruto yelled.

"I have believe we met before..." The woman said.

"Come out so I can see you!"

"I rather not."

"I'll bring you out." Naruto said as he tried to charge at her but he couldn't move. "What the..."

"Don't even resist..." She walked towards him.

"Grr!"

"Leave him alone!" A female voice said.

Naruto watched as Hinata ran and attacked the woman. Naruto tried to look and see who the lady was but his vision was blurry.

"Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata yelled as she thrusts forward her palms filled with Lion shaped Charka.

The woman dodged it and kicked Hinata into a fence post. Naruto tried his best to move but that ended in a failure.

"Ha!" Hinata yelled as she hit the woman with a palm.

"Damn you fucker!" The woman yelled out as she punched Hinata knocking her into a rock.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled trying to move the best he can.

"Stop resisting Uzumaki or should I say Nine Tail."

"Grr!"

"What the matter fucker? Mad?"

"I'll destroy you!"

"You can't when you cant move dumbass."

Hinata sat up and started focusing her charka. "Byakugan!"

"Aww that bullshit veiny eye thing."

Hinata growled and charged at the woman, her palms coated in blue charka. The woman glared at Hinata and swung her fist at her which Hinata dodged and slammed her palm in the woman's stomach, causing her to fly forward into a wall of a house.

"Stupid slut!" The woman yelled out as she got up "That hurt!"

"Naruto kun..." Hinata kissed Naruto.

"This is taking too long..." The women whistled.

Naruto's body heat dropped as his vision turned black. The last thing he saw was Hinata falling on tehe ground as the woman walked to her.

-Time Skip-

Naruto opened his eyes to darkness, his arms and legs tied to a chair he was sitting in. He tried to move and yet again, he couldnt.

"Where am I...?"

"Jesus. Finally awake." The woman said.

"You! Show yourself!"

"Why?"

"So I can know who you are!"

"Don't you recognize my voice?"

"Errm...not really..."

"Oh yeah, we talked for a few minutes before you went to chase that gay emo goth bastard."

"What?"

'Oh my god you are fucking stupid." The woman turned on a light, revealing her red hair, black cap, peach skin and brown eyes along with the room they were in, a table with food and suppiles, a couch, tv and a oven and stove. "Now do you remember me?"

"You were that girl who helped those guys take Sasuke!"

"You mean your gay fuck buddy?"

"Shut up! Where's Hinata?!"

"You mean the eye veiny bitch? I knocked her out and left her in a field."

"You...grr...I'll kill you.."

"Whatever."

"Why do you even want me?"

"Orochimaru wanted you dead."

"Snake bastard..."

"But before I kill you...I want to have fun with you first..."

"Fun? What fun?"

"Don't worry...it will help us both."

"What are you-

She put her finger to his mouth as she ripped off his pants with the other one. "Sssshhhh...don't speak fucker..." She ripped his boxers off, exposing his penis. "Well, look who became a big boy."

"Shut up..."

"Hehe...it's that big and it's on soft..."

"What are you gonna do..?"

"Things." She got on her knees and kissed the tip of his penis making him grunt. She proceeded to put the tip in her mouth, licked around it and took it out her mouth, getting it hard and stiff. "Hehe...wow...that's big..."

"Stop..."

"Why...you like it don't you?"

"Yes...but-

"Then why should I stop doing something you like dumb fuck?"

"Grr..."

"Hehe..." She stood up, turned around and grind her butt against his penis, as she took her black shorts off, exposing her red panties which were very wet. Naruto watched as she striped down in front of him, her nice size breasts, perfect curves, perfect butt, creamy and smooth legs. She blushed as he scanned her. "Yeah...got a good look at a body of a goddess before I kill you."

"Wait..."

"Whhat?"

"Before we do this...what's your name...?"

"Tayuya. Why the hell you want to know my name?"

"No reason..."

"You're weird. I like weird."

"You don't...mind showing me your naked body?"

"Oh please. It's nothing but looking at any other girl's body, like a porn magazine."

"I guess.."

"Now enough talk, I'm dripping wet right now. Clean me."

"How am I supposed to do tha-"

He was cut off when Tayuya grabbed his head and shoved his face into her pussy. "Clean me fuck- AH!"

Naruto stuck his tongue inside her and swirled it around, causing her to tighten up. She gripped his hair and moaned out when she bit her vagina lips and pulled a bit.

"Oh that's a good fucker!" Tayuya moaned loudly and gave him a little slap.

"

Naruto stuck his tongue deeper inside her nad licked her g spot, causing her to cum all over his face.

"Good fucker..." She said through her heavy breathing. "Not done yet..."

"Go ahead..." 

She hovered over his lap, grabbing on to his waist and started going down. "Hehe..." She slammed herself all the way down, his penis penetrating her and stretching her vagina greatly. "Fuck this hurts like hell!" She moaned out in pain.

"You ok..."

"Yes...I'm good, just hurt a bit..."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Wait? Hell no!"

"Don't lie."

"I'm not. Have you seen this body and why would I give my first to you!?"

"Then why does it hurt so much?"

"Because...I haven't fucked in a long time ok?!"

"Stop lying."

"Ok fine! I am- well...was a virgin...happy now fucker?"

He smiled. "I see now..."

"What? Don't think I like you or anything, I wanted to have sex for some time now but I didn't know who deserved my first so I decided this was a good opportunity since we kinda of know each other and you are sexy as hell- I mean ok looking."

"Well thank you."

"Fuck off..."

She bounced up and down on his penis, moaning in pleasure but still feeling some pain. Her vagina adjusted to his massive size and the pain went away in a short period of she felt was pleasure as she moved up and down faster, her moans picking up and she moved. "Oh yes!"

"You feel so good Tayuya Chan..."

"Dont call me Chan fucker!" She blushed. "But thanks..."

"I'm about to..."

"Me...too...don't you dare do it inside me..."

"Hey I'm tied! Only you can control it!"

"Whatever." She moved up and down slowly and started to pick up speed, feeling her climax coming closer and closer. "Fuck! Here it comes Fucker!"

"It's coming Tayuya Chan!"

"Narutooo!"

"Tayuya!"

They both screamed each others name as they cummed, her juices milking Naruto's penis as Naruto's cum filled up her womb. "Fucker..." She collapsed on Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You ok Tayuya Chan?"

"Yeah..I'm fine shithead..."

"So..."

She got off him and untied him, kissing him as she did do. "So what shit head?"

"Wait I thought you was ordered to kill me...?"

She blushed. "Oh..."

"Did you lie about that?"

"What?! No!"

"Don't lie! You wanted to fuck me!"

"Whatever!"

"Hehe." He grabbed her by the waist and smirked.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" She looked a bit scared.

He bent her over on the chair and rammed his penis inside her tight vagina. "So tight..."

She moaned out loudly. "AHH! YOU FUCKER!"

Naruto stroked hard and fast, squeezing her soft breasts. "This is way better!"

"Oh fucker! Fuck me!" Her eyes watered as she gripped the chair.

"My pleasure." He rammed inside her at incredible speed that would make Rock Lee jealous.

"OH BABY ITS COMING!" She moaned out she milked Naruto's penis again. Naruto cummed inside her, his cum leaking out of her as she laid back, laying on his chest. She closed her eyes and smiled a bit ,enjoying the this moment.

"What did you just call me Tayuya Chan?"

"What?"

"I heard Oh baby its coming!"

"Shut up! I was going crazy off your dick thats all."

"Whatever you say..."

"I'm still horny you know..." She looked back at him with a sexy look.

"Oh really?"

"Hehe..." She grabbed his penis and rubbed it on her vagina, making them both moan. "Believe it..."

-Time Skip-

Naruto was laying on a blanket naked with a naked Tayuya on top of him looking him in the eyes.

"Say it." He said, looking serious.

"No way!" Tayuya blushed deep.

"Say it because it's true."

'Nope!"

"Say it..."

"Fine...I love you..." She kissed him. "I love you so much shithead."

"My name is Naruto..."

"Nope. It's shithead." She giggled.

"Did you just giggle?"

"No. That was a laugh."

"Sounded like a giggle to me."

"Whatever..." She laid her head on his chest.

"Did you just say I love you because I told you too or-

"I meant that shithead...goodnight...and...please...dont forget this night and dont forget me..." She fell asleep.

Naruto was speechless but he smiled and went to sleep. He opened his eyes and of course he was looking at the cage holding the Fox.

"Kit."

"What do you want Foxy?"

"Don't you dare call me that."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"That girl you just fucked...she is..."

"Tayuya."

"I know her name but she has the Curse Mark."

"You serious?!"

"Yes and as long as she has that, she will seek out Orochimaru..."

"But..."

"You have to remove it Kit."

"How?!"

"Use my Charka and combine with the Curse Mark and destroy it."

"That sounds easy-

"But..."

"I knew it."

"There is a 80% chance she could...perish..."

"No! I'll rather have her seek Orochimaru then die!"

"What will you do then?"

"Kill Orochimaru. She cant seek him out if he's dead...wait, maybe killing him will get rid of all the curse marks."

"That will not work."

"It's worth a try!"

The Fox sighed. "Fine whatever..."

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself alone in the room, he rubbed his eyes as he thought of Tayuya's words before she fell asleep. "Don't forget me..." Naruto found his clothes cleaned and neatly folded in a corner with the words fucker and shithead written on the front in red ink. He smiled, wishing he could hear her voice one more time. He put on his clothess and left the room, he was well...in the middle of nowhere. He walked a bit and saw a tree path, leading to the village. Naruto looked up at the sky, the sun was just raising.

"Beautiful sunset." A male voice said.

He turned around and saw Kalashi in a tree reading his book.

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Yo."

"Why you up so early?"

"Reading."

"Do you even sleep sensei?"

"Not really..."

"That book."

"It's a great book."

"About sex."

"Speaking of sex, I heard about you and Sakura..."

Naruto blushed. "What...?"

"Oh and Hinata too, and the ramen girl...Ayame..."

"How do you..."

"I have way Nar-" He stopped talking as he jumped down and landed next to Naruto his kunai drawn. "Who's there?" He activated his Sharingan.

"Kalashi sensei...whats going-

"Kakashi Hatake...Naruto Uzumaki..." A male voice whispered.

Naruto looked in the sky as crows circled into each other, forming a human body. He watched as it formed into the shape of Itachi Uchiha. "Itachi..."

"Naruto..."

"Naruto stand back and go to the village!" Kakashi yelled as he charged a Lighting Blade.

"No way! I'm not gonna leave you Kakashi sensei!"

"Do as I say!"

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Itachi said as he formed a hand sign. "You are coming with me. Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"


	6. Chapter 6

For th last god damn time. I. Do not. Own. N. A. R. U. T. O.

Evil Me: Ok Naruto owner.

OMFG

-

Naruto dodged the FireBall as Kakashi activated his Sharingan and charged at Itachi. Itachi jumped and kicked Kakashi in the face as a clone of him dashed to Naruto and exploded. Naruto was blown back and he crashed into a rock.

"Don't resist." Itachi said.

"I'm not gonna let you take him!" Kakashi yelled as he charged a Lightning Blade. "Lightning Blade!" He rammed his hand in Itachi's chest.

Naruto thought it was over until Itachi bursted into thousands of crows.

"Grr!" Naruto growled as he formed his signature hand sign and 6 clones appeared next to him.  
"Where is he!?"

Itachi appeared above Naruto, staring him in the eyes. Naruto growled as his clones jumped at him. Itachi closed his eyes as Naruto's clones turned into Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ayame, Tsundae, and Shizune.

"Naruto Kun!" Hinata said, as she tackled him and hugged him.

"Get off him!" Sakura yelled as she punched Hinata, knocking her head off, killing her.

"Hinata! Stop!" Naruto yelled but nothing came out.

"Oh Naruto, don't worry about her..." Sakura grinded her butt against his penis. 

"Oh hell no Forehead!" Ino yelled out as she threw a flower with paper bomb at Sakura, blwoing her to bits.

"Sakura!"

"Ino Pig!" Tsudae shouted as she smashed her foot into Ino's chest and Ino stopped moving.

"Ino!"

"He's mine Lady Tsundae!" Shizune yelled. 

"No mine!" Tsundae yelled back.

"If I can't have him no one can!" Shizune hugged Tsundae with a paper bombs on her chest and blow them both up into bits.

Naruto watched in horror as he saw all that, unable to move or speak.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he grabbed Naruto and shook him. "Snap out of it!"

"Genjutsu..." Naruto said to himself, looking down sadly.

"You can't beat me if you can get trapped in a genjutsu of that level." Itachi said.

"Shut your trap!"

"Hmph."

"How does he know about me and the girls I interacted with...how does he know they all want me..." Naruto thought.

"Resistance is futile Naruto."

"Naruto isn't going anywhere!" Kakashi yelled.

"That's right!" Rock Lee shouted as him and Neji landed by him.

"Neji! Lee!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"Yo Naruto!"

"Naruto..." Neji said, not looking at him.

"More people." Itachi said, forming hand sign. "Fire Style: FireBall Jutsu!"

A big ball of fire rampaged towards Naruto and his friends. Lee ran around the Fireball and charged at Itachi as Naruto and Kakashi jumped to dodge and Neji dodged it and activated his Byakugan.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Rock Lee as he swung his feet at Itachi which Itachi blocked.

"8 Trigrams: Air Palm!" Neji yelled as he sent a big gust of wind at Itachi which he dodged.

Itachi formed another hand sign. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

A big flame in the shaped of a dragon appeared and launched at Naruto. Naruto jumped in the air as Itachi appeared behind him, grabbed him and throw him into a tree with a small thud. Neji growled and dashed to Itachi, letting out a barrage of palms at Itachi which Itachi dodged and kicked Neji in the stomach. Kakashi charged a Lightning Blade as Lee went Eight Inner Gates.

"Gate of Shock Open!" Lee yelled as he dashed at Itachi and lightning speed, letting out a big and fast barrage of kicks, punches, and elbows. Itachi dodged some but alot of them connected, making Itachi retreat into the trees.

"Amateratsu!" Itachi yelled as his eyes bled.

A big black flame erupted under Lee's and Neji's feet, engulfing them.

"Lee! Neji!" Naruto yelled as he activated his Sage Mode. "You're dead!"

Kakashi charged at Itachi, raising his Lightning Blade. "Lightning Blade!"

"Foolish." Itachi said as he grabbed Kakashi by the neck and stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai.

"Kakas-

Naruto stopped yelling when Kakashi turned into some Lightning and shocked Itachi. The real Kakashi landed next to Naruto. "You think you're Sage Mode will be enough?"

"I know it won't beat him but...I can some damage..."

"You sure? Lee and Neji are out of action I think..."

"I'm not done yet! Youth!" Lee yelled as he charged at Itachi.

"Fool." Itachi said. "Burn out! Fire Style: FireBa-"

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Lee swung his leg and connected with Itachi's head and kicked him again, sweeping Itachi off his feet. Itachi fell but when he was in midair, Lee kicked him, sending him flying in the air. Lee dashed up to Itachi.

"Leaf Rising Wind!" He shouted as he thrusted his foot in Itachi's stomach, leaves building around them. Itachi fell towards the ground, blood trickling down his forehead. Lee dashed towatrds him and grabbed him by his arms and spun him around. "Primary Lotus!" Lee spun him faster and slammed his head on the ground, the ground cracking for the huge impact.

Naruto watched as Itachi stopped moving. "Lee you did it..."

"Youth!" He smiled, his teeth sparkling.

"Wow..." Neji said, getting off the ground.

"Amateratsu!"

Black fire engulfed Lee as Lee groaned in pain.

"Lee!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the fire.

Itachi appeared above Naruto and swung his leg and his face but luckily Naruto reacted quickly and blocked it. "Don't resist."

"Whatever!"

Naruto charged at Itachi, raising his fist. Itachi reached and grabbed him by his arm and threw him out of the way. Naruto formed his hand sign as 5 clones appeared above Itachi, each one with a rasengan in hand.

"Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto yelled out as his clones dog piled Itachi with rasengans causing a big blue explosion.

Naruto watched as the explosion subsided and Itachi was gone.

"Naruto behind you!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto turned around and get attacked by tons of fire encased shurikens. He raised his arms to block. He had cuts and gashes all over his body.

"Dammit..." Naruto said.

"Burn out."

Naruto looked up as a big FireBall was coming towards him and the ground turned into quick sand. He looked away, trying to fight the sand but it was no use.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

7 clones appeared in front of him but they got caught in the sand. "Dammit. No use of that...wait...this is genjutsu...release!"

Naruto released the genjutsu, staring Itachi down.

"Hmm...you released it." Itachi said quite amazed.

"Shut up. Go back to your Akatsuki hideout!"

"Foolish."

"You;re foolish!"

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!"

A giant fireball appeared rushing towards Naruto.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Kakashi yelled as he dashed in front of Naruto, plunging his hand on the ground. A wall of mud appeared and blocked the fireball from hitting Naruto.

Itachi smashed his hand threw the wall, punching Kakashi in the face causing him to fly back. Naruto was prepared for that attack and kicked Itachi hard in the face. Itachi was blown back and crashed into the ground.

"Impressive..." Itachi said getting up.

Neji picked Lee up, both of their clothes smoking.

"Get out of here!" Naruto yelled.

"Not until you come with me."

"I won't!"

"Then I'll take you."

Naruto jumped back, landing next to Itachi.

"Have a plan?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah...distract him and when he's open, I'll finish it with my Rasenshuriken."

"Sounds easy. But what if you miss?"

"We'll think about it if I do!" He made two clones.

Kakashi dashed to Itachi, raising a kunai and swung it at Itachi, colliding with Itachi's kunai. "What do you want with Naruto?"

"That is none of your concern," Itachi said as he thrusted his foot at Kakashi.

"Everything concerning Naruto involves me!" Kakashi ducked under his attack and sliced his kunai at Itachi making Itachi jumped to dodge it.

"Don't interfere in this. Burn out!"

Itachi launched a giant fireball at Kakashi, Kakashi formed a hand sign. "Earth Style: Mud Wall!"A big wall of mud appeared out of the ground and blocked the Fireball. Itachi launched a barrage of kunais at Kakashi, some of the kunais clashed into the wall and some went over Kakashi head. Kakashi jumped away from the wall forming Another hand sign. "Water Sty-

Itachi appeared behind Kakashi, grabbed a kunai out of the air and stabbed him in the back. Kakashi grunted in pain and turned around quickly, grabbing Itachi by his collar. Itachi turned into thousands of crows which pecked at Kakashi. Kakashi dashed down to the ground and retreat by a tree, regaining his energy. "Crap..."

"Amateratsu!"

"What How- Gah!" Kakashi was engulfed in flames.

"I told you no-

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled out as he threw a Rasenshuriken at Itachi.

Itachi watched as the attack came to him. "Foolish." He jumped in the air to dodge but Naruto expanded the attack, making it connect to his side. "Gah!" Itachi was blown back and crashed on the ground making a big crater.

"Got him..." Naruto said, surprised his Sage Mode was still activated.

"Impressive..." Itachi said getting up.

"Lee...Neji...Kakashi sensei..." Naruto said looking around as their worn out bodies. "I'll crush you!"

"Action speaks louder then words."

Naruto and Itachi dashed at each other. NAruto threw a ounch which Itachi dodged and kneed him in the stomach. Naruto jumped back and threw several kunai at Itachi. Itachi dodged them all, grabbed one, and dashed at Naruto again. Naruto raised his kunai as Itachi swung his kunai into Naruto's.

"Gah!" Naruto yelled out as Itachi's kunai cut his finger.

"Hmm..."

Naruto kicked Itachi away and formed his hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 10 clones appeared in front of Naruto and chaged at Itachi.

Itachi punched two clones turning them into smoke. Three clones dashed behind Itachi and raised their fists. Itachi turned around fast, swinging his feet and turning the three clones in smoke. The last five clones ran to Itachi, holding up rasengans.

"Burn out." Itachi said, shooting a fireball at the clones.

All the clones disappeared into smoke as Naruto dashed ti the smoke, another Rasenshuriken in hand but it had a reddish tint to it. "Take this!" Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken.

"Foolish." Itachi said as he jumped over it, forming a hand sign.

He didn't notice the Rasenshuriken turn into smoke as Naruto appeared in the place of it, another Rasenshuriken in his hand. "No you're foolish!"

"What the-"

Itachi turned around and took the whole impact of the Rasenshuriken. There was a big explosion of blue charka with a red tint. Naruto fell on one knee as his Sage Mode ran out. "Got him..."

"Ugh...Nice..." Itachi said, coughing up a little blood. "You win this one Nine Tails." He vanished in crows.

"Good we held him...off..." Naruto fell back but luckily Kakashi came and caught him.

"I gotcha Naruto..."

-Time Skip-

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed, Tsundae standing next to him and to his dismay, she wasn't in her nurse outfit. "Baa Chan..."

"Naruto...you're awake." She smiled.

"Is Neji, Lee, and Kakashi Sensei alright!?"

"Oh Naruto. So concerned." She gave him a small kiss. "They are fine."

"Phew good." He sat up. "Ow..."

"Hey take it easy..."

"Oh crap...I have to help Shizune tomorrow..."

"No. She will be fine, you have to rest Naruto."

"But I promised!"

"I'll help her Naruto."

"Baa Chan you know you can't!"

She sighed. "I can get Choji or someone."

"Grr..." He got out of the bed.

"Where do you think you are going?!"

"Out. See ya Baa Chan."

"Naruto wai-"

Naruto walked down the hallways, through the front desk and out of the hospital. He saw a few genin practicing their shuriken jutsu on a wooden dummy. He walked through town as his mind wondered back to Tayuya.

" _Shithead! I love you so much Shithead..._ " He thought in his mind. "I have to find her..."

"Find who?" Someone asked behind him.

Naruto turned around and saw Konohamaru and Moegi standin behind him.

"No one Konoha. Moegi you look nice today."

"Why Thank you Naruto. At least you can compliment a woman." Moegi said, glaring at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru had sweat trickle down his head. "Hehe..."

"So you two are dating now?" Naruto smirked.

"What?!" They said at the same time blushing hard. "Us!? Heck no!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'll see you guys around."

Naruto leaped from building to building. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to get some air. He landed on a buildin in front of Ino's flower shop, he saw Ino at the front desk and she didn;t look happy. Naruto hopped down and walked through the door. "Yo Ino!"

"Naruto!" Ino face lit up in a bright smile. "I never thought I would see you in a flower shop."

"Yeah yeah." He picked up a red flower. "What's this?"

"A rose dumbie." She giggled.

"Yeah. I knew that..." He picked up a purple flower. "This is..."

"Lavender."

He picked up a pink one. "This is..."

"All-

"Alluim..."

"Wow how did you know that?" She smiled.

"I don't know..." His mind wondered back to Tayuya. "Shithead..."

"What did you call me Naruto!?" Ino said, her eyes growing white.

"No Ino! I did-" Naruto dodged Ino's first punch."-not mean-" He dodged the second. "-like that!" He got hit by the third. "Ouch! I was thinking of someone else!"

"Well you should have said that." She giggled.

"Now my cheek hurts."

"Here..." Ino walked over and kissed him on the cheek, looking into his sea blue eyes. "Oh screw it..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Naruto eyes widen and the sudden action but kissed back. He reached his hand up and cups one of her breasts.

"Naruto...don;t touch there...: She said, moaning a bit and hugging him tighter.

"Ino..." He slowly laid on the ground with her on top of him.

"Naruto..."

Naruto rubbed her inner thigh, causing her to shiver a bit and moan. "You're so beautiful..."

She blushed. "Thank you Naruto..."

"Ino...why did you look upset..."

"We can talk about that...later..." She unzipped Naruto's jacket and took off his black undershirt. "Ooooo...your muscles..." She ran her hand up and down his chest. "Turning me on..."

"Your turn..." Naruto undid her tanktop and unclipped her bra. "Nice boobs...so big..."

She blushed deeper. "Don't look so hard..."

" I can't help it..." He moved his head up and sucked on her right nipple.

She moanoed out loudly. "Naruto...! That feels so good...!"

He reached up with his left hand and squeezed her left breasts.

"Naruto...!" Ino moaned out, grinding her butt against his penis. "You do this so well!"

Naruto stopped and looked her in the eyes, smiling. "Thank you..."

"Naruto..." She rolled over so that Naruto was on top of her. "I like this position better..." She smirked.

"Me too..." He dipped his head down and kissed her neck.

She moaned softly. "Mmmm..."

"Ino..."

"Yes Naruto...?"

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm just asking..."

"Yes...I want to do this..."

Naruto took her skirt off, looking at her dark purple panties which had a big wet spot on them. "Someone's excited."

"Shut up." She blushed.

He took her panties off, staring closely at her vagina. "Ino..."

"Don't look so much..." She blushed deeper and looked away.

"You're beautiful..."

"Thank you...you gonna do something to it or do I have to?" She smirked.

"You do something." Naruto said chuckling.

"Fine." She took her two finger and slowly slid them in her vagina, moaning softly. "Oh yes..." She pumped her finger in and out, her juices gushing out. "Oh yes!"

Naruto slid one of his fingers in as he dipped his head down and gave her vagina a little lick.

"Naruto! Ah!" She tightened up and threw head back.

"Sssshhhhh, Ino calm down...we don't want anyone to hear us..."

"I can't help it..."

Naruto stuck his tongue inside her and swirled it around. Ino covered her mouth so wouldn't moan too loudly. He smacked her butt and bit her vagina lips, pulling on them a bit.

"Naruto!" Ino moaned out loud and releases her juice all over Naruto's face.

"Hehe..." He licked her juices up. "Taste like blueberries."

"Shut up..." She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her.

Naruto pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his member. "Here we go..."

"Woah..."

"You ready Ino?" Naruto asked, thinking that Ino is like the most beautiful girl in the village that she couldn't possibly be a virgin.

"Be gentle...because of your size..."

"I know..." Naruto pushed the tip of his penis past her lips, causing her to tightened up more, wrap her arms and legs around him and moan loudly. "So tight..."

"Naruto...!"

"Ino..." He pushed the rest of his diuck in, making her close her eyes and moan more louder. "You feel so good..."

"You're so big!" She kissed him. "Naruto...you can move..."

"I know Ino..." He stroked hard and fast,

"Naruto...!" Ino moaned out.

"Sssshhh..." He stroked more faster.

"I cant!" Ino grabbed his hand and kissed him.

Naruto placed her arm over her head as he dipped his head down and sucked on her nipple while he start ramming inside her.

"Ino closed her eyes and threw her head back, moaning more louder. "I'm gonna cum!" She lost it when he bit her nipple and hit her g spot. She milked his penis with her juices, blushing hard.

"Well you didnt last long." Naruto smirked.

She pushed him off her. "Shut up." She stood up, blushing. "So...are we a thing now?"

"Well...if you want..."

She kissed him with a seductive smirk. "You are my boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki."

"By the way...Ino were you a virgin...you were mighty tight..."

She giggled, poking his nose. "Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't."

"Come on..."

"Hehe..."

"I'll just force it out of you." He grabbed her by her waist.

She screamed in delight. "Naruto! What are you doing?"

He bend her over the counter, smirking. "Nothing."

"You want to go in my ass?" She rubbed his leg.

"Maybe."

"You can...just for a little bit..."

"Oh Ino I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too Naruto..."

Naruto pushed his penis in her ass and smacked it. "Does it hurt...?"

She moaned in a pin. "It does a little but I'm fine..."

Naruto stroked slowly, his balls hitting her vagina. "Ino...you're ass is so tight..."

"Naruto...it feels amazing!"

Naruto gripped her butt and thrusted more harder into her ass. "I'm gonna cum already!"

Ino moaned louder. "Do it in my ass Daddy!"

"What did- here it goes!" He cummed in her butt as Ino squirted on the floor. He pulled out, his cum leaking out of her butt, onto the floor. Ino collapsed on the counter, thanking god that she put the curtains over the shop's door to notify the customers that the shop was closed. "That was good..."

"That was amazing Naruto not good."

"Ino...did you call me daddy...?"

"Yes." She blushed. "I'm only doing it when we have sex. Got it?"

"Got it." He nodded.

"Now...let me get dressed..." Ino picked up her clothes and walked to the back room. "This continues at your place!"

"Ok!" Naruto smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Where is this fucker...

Evil me: We own-

*stabs him*

-

Naruto was laying down on his bed, Ino on top of him, kissing him.

"Naruto..."

"Yes Ino?"

"I never noticed how hot you are!" She giggled.

He chuckled. "Well now you do."

"Did you ever think I was hot back then?"

"Hell yes. You looked better than Sakura to me."

"Aww..." She blushed a bit.

"About me being your boyfriend Ino..."

She giggled. "I know I know we can't date, I was getting over my head."

"Wait...we can't?"

"Don't you remember? My dad freaking hates your guts."

"Why? Oh yeah..."

Her face became a bit sad. "Not because of that Foxy. Because you wrecked our shop remember?" She laughed.

Naruto thought for a moment.

-FlashBack-

12 year old Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha, some people running from him, some smiling and waving and some sending hateful glares at him. After failing to return Sasuke to the village, Naruto went through lots of days recovering but now he is back on his feet.

"Naruto!" Sakura said, running to him. "Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine Sakura Chan!"

"Good..." She hugged him. "I didn't want to lose you too..."

"You will never lose me Sakura..."

She teared up a bit and smiled. "Thank you-"

"Cut the sappy stuff." Ino said, butting into the conversation. "Naruto I need you and your clones."

"Make your own clones Ino pig!" Sakura said, pushing her a bit.

"I would if I could Forehead!"

"Grr!"

"Girls calm down." Naruto said. "I'll help you Ino."

"Thank you Naruto. She stuck her tongue out at Sakura as she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him towards her shop.

"You don;t have to drag me to your shop!"

"Yes I do!" She giggled.

"Ino and Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, yawning as he looked at them laying on a bench.

"Hi Shika."

"What are you two doing? You guys on a date?"

They both blushed. "What?! Us?! No!"

"Whatever. It's a drag to date girls anyway."

"You just want to sleep all damn day!" Ino said, putting her hand on her hips.

"Sleep is good for you." (AG Nation voice, yeah that's right I did it.)

"But you do it too much!"

"Let's him sleep so we can continue our date." Naruto said, smirking, earning him a slap to the head by Ino. "Ow."

"Let's go Naruto."

Naruto walked inside her flower shop, enjoying the smell. Ino grabbed his arm and walked him to a back room.

"Woah, Naruto you are taller than me now." Ino said, looking at his head.

"Guess I grew a bit..." He gave her his signature fox grin, making her smile.

"Just help me out here." She pointed at a lot flower pots in a big corner. "Those pots have water in them, all you have to do is take them, and carry them outside. It's so easy a guy like you with no brain can do it."

"Roger that- Hey!"

She giggled. "Make it fast ok?" She kissed him on the cheek and left.

He touched his cheek with a shocked expression. "Ino...I won't let her down." He formed his hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Eight clones appeared next to him. "Ok men! Go move those pots outside!" The clones began working and moving the pots while Naruto played with a purple flower that was left on the ground. He noticed some writing on the flower and decided to leave it alone but his curiosity got the best of him. "What type of flower is this?" A clone bumped into another, making them drop the pots, breaking them. "Hey!"

"Sorry boss!" The clone said as it picked up the pieces but got cut and disappeared in smoke.

Three clones bumped into each other, one fell while dropping two pots, another fell and broke a glass mirror while the other ran into the wall, making a hole in it. More clones bumped into each other, dropping pots and making holes in wall. Naruto hurried to dispel them but it was too late. The damage had been done. Naruto was thinking to either lie or just leave before anyone came and saw but they know he was the only one in there so he decided to face the consequences.

"Hey Naruto I left my flower for..." Ino came in, shocked. "What the hell did you do!?"

"You see..." He sweated.

"Naruto!" She walked to him.

"My clones bumped into each other and dropped the pots and stuff on accident! I didn't mean to do it..."

She sighed. "It's fine..." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Reall-"

She punched him and then slammed him on the ground. "You fucking idiot!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What's going on-"Inoichi said wlaking in looking at the horror. "What the heck!"

"Naruto did it!" Ino punched him in the head.

"I'm sorry!"

-Flashback end-

Oh yeah..." Naruto chuckled.

Ino giggled. "Everytime he sees you he gets mad."

"Well...I doubt it would help if he knew I fucked his daughter.

She blushed. "Shut up..." She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Ino."

"Yes?"

"You and Sakura don't hate each other anymore right?"

"Yes...why?"

"I just thought-

"Threesome?" She giggled.

"You read my mind."

"I don't know about that, I doubt Sakura would share you."

"I can convince her."

"Oh what about Hinata? Foursome!" She giggled again.

He laughed nervously. "I don't know about that."

"Oh come on, I always wanted to touch her big boobs."

"I'll see."

"Thanks Naruto..." She kissed him. "You are so cute."

"Shut up...I'm tired."

"It's still daylight!"

"Sleeepppp!"

"Oh come on, I want round two..." She blushed.

"Ok I'm up."

She giggled and went under the covers, grabbing Naruto's penis.

"Ino..." He grunted. "Your hands...so soft..."

"You have to have gentle hands to take care of a flower..." She licked his tip.

Naruto moaned out. "I see...and if you don't?"

"The flower will be...harmed..." She sucked on the tip while licking around it.

"Ino..." He moaned her name as she rammed his penis in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and mouth while playing with his balls. "Ino! I'm...gonna...cum!"

"Go ahead..." She ammed it down her throat and gagged a bit.

"Ino!" He released his load inside her throat. Ino took his penis out her mouth, his cum landing on her breasts and her face. Naruto blushed when he looked at her. "Sorry..."

"It's fine..." She smirked and hovered over him.

"What are you doing Ino?"

"What do you think...?" She grabbed his penis and positioned it to her vagina. "I'm gonna ride you until you pass out."

"Hehe...I like this Ino."

She giggled. "I know..." She lowered her body down, his penis going inside of her making her moan loud. "Oh Naruto...you're so damn big..."

"And you are so tight..." He grabbed her by the waist and brought her down.

"Ah!" She moaned and screamed. "Naruto...!" She bounced up and down.'

"Ino..." He reached up and cupped one of her breasts and smacked her butt, earning a gasp and a moan from Ino.

"Don't smack it..."

He smacked it again. "I love to see it jiggle..."

"Naruto- AH!" She was caught by surprise when Naruto thrusted inside her. "Oh Naruto!" She moaned out as he hit her spots.

"Oh Ino...I;m gonna cum..."

"Cum inside me Naruto!" She brought him into a long kiss as he released his seed inside her.

"Naruto! So hot!" She milked his penis in her fluids. " Oh god..." She collapsed on top of him.

"Ino...you're beautiful..." He stroked her hair.

"Thank you..."

"Ino...why were you upset?"

"Because of what Neji said to me..."

"What did he say?" Naruto grew angry.

"He says...I'm weak...and the only thing I have is looks..." She looked down at Naruto's chest sadly. "Saying Sakura could beat me in an instant while I have been slacking.."

"Oh hell no Ino You are strong as hell, when you punched at the shop earlier, I swear I almost saw stars."

She smiled. "Thanks." She kissed him.

"I'll have talk with Neji."

"No. It's fine." She laid her head on hi chest. "Goodnight Naruto."

"It;s not even night-"

"Goodnight!" She giggled and fell asleep.

Naruto closed his eyes for a few minutes and opened his eyes, looking at the Nine Tail. "What you want?"

"Don't talk to me like that kit."

"What ever."

"So this is the sixth girl you have had sex with..."

"Yes."

"I would like to reward you."

"What- Gah!" Naruto fall on his knees, holding his eyes since they was burning like lava,. "What is this!?"

"I call it Demon Eye, with that, you can any women's sexual desires and her freakiest thoughts."

"Jesus...could you have gave it to me other way and can I rename it?"

"No and no."

"God Dammit."

Naruto opened his eyes to see Ino under the covers, sucking on his tip. "I-I-Ino?"

"Good morning Naruto..." She bobbed her head up and down.

Naruto moaned out. "Oh Ino...Why..?"

She smiled and licked it up and down. "It's nothing..." She rammed it down her throat.

"Ino..." He released inside her throat.

Ino swallowed it all this time. "Yummy...what time is it, you have like no clocks around here." She giggled.

Naruto reached under his bed and pulled out a old clock that Pervy Sage gave him so he would know when the women come out. "Umm...8:15."

"Oh god, I should reopen the shop!" She hurried to get clothed and took a quick shower. "See ya Naruto!" She kissed him for a while and left.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he got up and made some ramen.

"I see you are a stud now." Kakashi said, walking into the kitchen.

"Kakashi sensei! You saw all that!?"

"God no. But I saw when Ino kissed you and left."

"Whatever, why are you here?"

"So rude. You forgot about your mission havent you?"

"Crap..."

"I knew it."

"We were waiting for about 20 minutes, expect a punch from Sakura and a remark from Sai."

"Sai's there!? I thought he was out of action!"

"He has healed now."

"Great!" Naruto jumped out the bed. "Let's go!"

Kakashi looked away. "You can't go anywhere without clothes."

"Oh right."

*Time Skip*

"How did you forget!?" Sakura yelled as she punched Naruto into a tree.

"Ow! You know I forget things!"

"Whatever."

"I bet he wouldn't have forgotten if it was a mission to see that cockroach." Sai said then laughed a bit,

"You shut your damn mouth!"

"Make me."

"So this what Yamato was talking about." Kakashi said, narrowing his eye. "Chill out."

"Tell him to shut the hell up Kakashi sensei!"

"You both need to shut up."

Kakashi dashed out of the village as they followed. They dashed through trees, bushes and dirt.

"Hey Kakashi..." Naruto said.

"Yo?"

"What is this mission about?"

"A village nearby have been getting attacked recently, Tsundae wants us to go check it out."

"Why us?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Because all the other teams have missions."

"Quit being lazy Naruto." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"I just didn't feel like going on this mission."

"Oh, you must wanted to have some more fun with Ino-" Naruto cut Kakashi off,

"I'm happy to go on it!" He laughed nervously.

"Have fun with who?" Sakura said, glaring at Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

Evil Me: Fuck you...

Haha bitch. I do not own Naruto in any way-

Evil Me: YES WE DO

GOD DAMMIT! *stabs him again*

-

"Umm..." Naruto said nervously.

"Fun with who Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura said, looking angry.

Team 7 had just took their break from all the dashing and leaping they had did. They decided to take a little break. Sakura took that moment to confront Naruto.

"I wasn't having fun with no one!"

"Kakashi sensei said you were, and Kakashi doesn't lie!"

"Umm..." 

"What are those two blabbing about?" Sai asked.

"Well...Naruto is a player...just leave it at that." Kakashi said, nervously. "Hope Sakura doesn't kill him..."

"Naruto..." Sakura said, her eyes turning white. "You fucked Ino..."

"I did..." He started sweating.

"You're dead!" She raised her fists.

"Oh shit!" Naruto got up and ran as fast as he could from her. He jumped on logs, tree stumps, dashed in the trees and landed next to a river stream. "I think I lost her..."

"Not even close." She tackled Naruto on to the ground, sitting on his waist.

"Sakura, Im sorry..."

"I'm not mad."

"You aren't."

"I would be mad if you don't fuck me right now."

"What?!"

"Fuck me, better than you did Ino."

"Ok..."

She smirked as she went over to a tree, bend over on it and smacked her own butt. "Come on daddy..."

Naruto blushed, walked over and placed his hand on her butt. "You have a nice ass Sakura..."

She blushed a bit. "It's all for you..."

"I see..." Naruto got an idea.

" _Use the demon eye..._ " The Fox said.

" _Yeah yeah I know._ " He closed his eyes tightly. They started to burn but the feeling soon subsided. He opened his eyes to Sakura naked as him and 3 clones pounded her, one in her ass, him in her vagina, and two were getting a blowjob. He closed his eyes again and opened it to see Sakura still bent over, looking at him with a confused face.

"Naruto? You there?"

"Oh yeah yeah..."

"You kinda zoned out daddy..." She bit her lip as she took her shorts off, revealing her vagina, "I wore no panties for you..." She blushed more.

"Sakura...you are leaking..." He smirked.

"Shut up...I...missed your dick in my pussy..."

"Well guess what?" He unzip his pants.

"What- AHH!" She hugged the tree tightly as she felt Naruto's penis enter her vagina at full force.

"I'm here now!" He grabbed her butt and thrusted fast and powerfully into her.

"Oh yes!" She moaned loud as she grabbed the tree more.

He grabbed her hair and pulled it back as he smacked her butt, leaving a red mark. "I love this pussy!"

"And I love your dick!" She moaned louder and louder at his actions as her eyes watered and she stuck her tongue out in pleasure. "Naruto, I'm gonna cum!"

"Go ahead!" He leaned forward and grabbed hold of her breasts. "So soft..."

"Don't be rough with my boobs...!" She moaned at his touch as she cummed on his penis.

"Good girl..." He released his seed inside her, filling up her womb.

"Naruto...it's so hot..." She breathed heavily as she smiled to herself. "I want more..."

"More dicks? Gotcha! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He formed his hand sign as 3 clones appeared next to him.

Her eyes widen. "Jesus...I don't have enough holes for you all..."

"Its okay Sakura!" He gestured to her butthole.

"Naruto..." She blushed deep red. "I...I...never used my ass...it's gonna hurt..."

"It will be fine Sakura..."

"Just be gentle..." Naruto laid down as Sakura hovered over him, her back facing him as she grabbed his penis, positioning it to her butthole. "Naruto..."

"It will be fine Sakura..." He grabbed her waist and brought her down, his tip entering her butt.

She moaned a bit. "Naruto..." She went down some more, half of his penis going in her butt as she moaned loud. "Oh god!"

"Does it hurt...?"

"Yes...alot...but It feels so good too!" She moaned as she sit all the way down, his penis buried in her butt. "So good...stretching my ass..."

"Can I move you now...?"

"In a minute..."

Come on Sakura Chan!" A clone said as he got on his knees in front of her and spread her legs.

She blushed and smiled. "Okay okay..."

The clone slid his penis into her, making her moan loud as the two other clones put their penis in her face. "Don't forget about us..."

She smiled a bit. "How could I..." She grabbed one clone's penis and rubbed it up and down as she put the others in her mouth.

"Sakura Chan...you're amazing..." Naruto grabbed her by the waist and moved her up and down as the clone in her vagina slowly started stroking.

"Her mouth is amazing..." The clone in her mouth said as he clenched his teeth.

"So is her hand..." The clone said who was getting a handjob.

Naruto smacked her butt as he thrusted inside as the clone thrusted inside her vagina. Sakura eyes widen at the sudden action as the clone in her mouth cummed inside her throat and disappeared in smoke.

She coughed and moan loud in a bit pain. "Naruto! You are pounding my ass to damn har- She was cut off when the clone she was giving a handjob too rammed his dick down her throat.

"It's okay Sakura..." Naruto leaned up and played with her boobs as he channeled Kyuubi charka into the clone in her vagina, making his thrusts stronger and faster.

Sakura gasped as her eyes watered and the clone in her cummed in her throat and dispelled. "Naruto! It hurts! But feels so damn great!"

Naruto looked his clone in the eyes as he nodded. "First to cum loses." He grabbed her by the butt and smacked her butt as he thrusted in her.

"You're on!" The clone shouted as he kissed Sakura on the neck and rammed his penis far in her vagina, hitting her womb.

"Naruto..." Sakura stuck her tongue out in pleasure as her eyes rolled to the back of her head* "You're breaking me..."

"Shit!" The clone cummed inside her womb and dispelled as Naruto cummed inside her butt.

"I win hehe..." He smirked.

"Naruto!" Sakura cummed on his penis and collapsed on him.

He caught her. "Sakura Sakura wake up!"

She smiled as she laid her head on his chest. "I love you Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Sakura Chan..."

She looked up at him. "I...forgot about Sasuke a long time ago...I want you..."

"Sakura don't say that...I know you still love him..."

"He didn't care about me...back then...when we were...kids...I showed signs that I loved him, he didn't care, he just brushed me off...you...you loved me...you showed signs you cared..." She kissed him. "All I did was hit you for showing me love...I had to admit..there were times...I liked you more than Sasuke but then I forced myself to keep those feelings away..."

"Sakura..."

"When you left the village...I felt so lonely...two of my teammates...left...me..." She started to cry. "Then you came back...I felt...so happy...So...safe and...amazing...I know I hit you alot...but I sometimes...I don't know..." She looked down sadly. "You...have been there for me...more than anyone...how could I continue to love someone...who isn't giving a fuck about me...who ran off for power...who...hurt me..." She cried in Naruto's chest. "I love you Naruto Uzumaki..." She put on her shorts.

"Sakura...I..."

"Hey you two." Sai said, landing next to them. "Come on, time for the mission..."

"Yeah..." Sakura got off of Naruto and walked off with Sai, limping a bit. "Come on...Naruto..."

"Right..."

-Time Skip-

They were back to dashing and jumping. Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sakura, they seemed to be very quiet.

"Halt." Kakashi said as the team came to a stop.

"Why did we stop Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Who's there?"

"Seems I have been spotted..." A man said as he came into view. He had black hair, red eyes, a scar on his cheek, red long sleeve shirt, black vest, white combat pants and blue ninja shoes.

"Identify yourself."

"I have the right to put my identity a secret..." He looked at Sakura. "Hello there beautiful woman..."

"Umm...hi..." Sakura said, blushing a bit. "Hey! Who are you?!"

"Riko Orashi." He took a bow.

"Kakashi sensei." Naruto whispered. "You know this guy?"

"Not at all..."

"I heard you are traveling to my village." Riko said, looking serious.

"Yeah we are." Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"I don't like intruders. Fire Style: Flame Burst!" He shot tons of fire balls at Team 7 as the fire balls burst into more fire.

"Ah!" Sakura dodged a fireball and jumped in a tree.

"Sharingan!" Kakashi yelled as he activated his Sharingan, charging at Riko.

"I see Sharingan..." Riko said, as him and Kakashi engaged in combat. "What is your business with my village?" He dodged Kakashi's punch and kicked him in the side.

"Ugh...We have orders from the Fifth Hokage! Earth Style: Mud Wall!" He planted his hands in the ground as a wall of mud burst out of the ground under Riko.

Riko jumped in the air as the mud wall rose up. "What does she want with us?" He backflipped and landed next to Sakura. "Hey babe."

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled as Naruto jumped over her and punched Riko into a tree.

"Quit flirting with Sakura!" Naruto growled.

"So that's her name..."

"Shut it!" He dashed to Riko.

"Lame." He front flipped over Naruto and tripped him up, making Naruto land on his back.

"Ow!"

"Hmm...I've seen those whisker marks before...Naruto Uzumaki..."

"What's it to ya!?"

"Hmm..."

"Get off Naruto!' Sakura ran and swung her fist at full force.

"Woah!" Riko sidestepped, making her fall on NAruto.

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" Sai said, as five Lions charged at Riko.

"Yawn." He smashed the Lions with his fists. "I know you leaf ninja are better than that."

"Gah!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Riko with a Rasengan in hand.

"Hmm..."

"Rasengan!"

He grabbed Naruto's arm and lifted him in the arm. "You expect to beat me with that weak attack?" He kicked Naruto in the stomach, sending him flying into Kakashi.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he caught him. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine..."

"Enough with this useless fighting." Riko said. "I see your power, so you won't propose a threat to my village."

"Grr..."

"I'll escort you there..." He walked forward, winking at Sakura.

"Ew." Sakura blushed a bit. "Quit hitting on me."

*Time Skip*

"We are here." Riko said, stopping in front of his village's gate. "Now what is your reason to be here?"

"We had reports that your village was getting attacked recently..." Kakahi said.

Riko sighed. "Yeah it's true...men in black clothing with red clouds on them, Akatsuki."

"Damn Akatsuki!" Naruto said, punching a tree in half.

"Calm down. It's not only them, another organization like the Akatsuki..."

"Huh? There's more?!"

"I don't have that much info on them but...they are bad news..."

"Crap..." Naruto's stomach grumbled. "Umm..."

Everyone facepalmed.

"Really Naruto...?" Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm starving..."

"I can whip up something..." Riko said with a plain face.


	9. Chapter 9

Evil Me: *dies*

Finally.

Sakura: You didn't have to kill him.

He keeps saying we own Naruto.

Sakura: Don't you?

OMFG

Naruto walked around the village, absorbing it's pleasant smell. The village was similar to Naruto's owns except no academy.

"Who are you?" Someone said behind him.

Naruto turned around and saw an old lady with caramel skin, orange hair draped down her back, grass green eyes and a few freckles. "I'm Naruto."

"Naruto? I never heard of you."

"I'm..." He scratched the nack of his head. "Not that popular in the ninja world."

The lady laughed. "Don't worry about that kid. Want some tea?"

"Umm...sorry but I'm gonnah ave to refuse...I'm on a mission."

"Oh come on now, I know you have time to spare for some tea."

"Umm...maybe...later."

"I'll be waiting." She smiled.

"See ya!" He ran off waving as the old lady smiled. "Crap I forgot to get her name." He turned around but the lady was gone. "What the..."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she punched him into a wall.

"Ow! What!?"

"Quit slacking off and come on!"

He got up. "You don't have to punch!"

"Oh shut up!" She walked fast down the village main road.

"Quit walking so fast."

"You quit walking so slow."

"You just in a rush to see that Riko guy."

She blushed. "No I'm not."

"You like him don't you?" He smirked.

"I admit, he's handsome but no. I just met the guy."

"Mhmmmmmm!"'

"Who was that old lady you were talking to?"

"I don't know, she seems nice, I'm getting tea with her later."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"I'm coming."

"Why?!"

"You might do something reckless."

"Oh come on, trust me this once!"

"Nope!" She giggled.

"Sakura, Naruto." Sai said as he landed next to Sakura.

"Sai! What's up?" Naruto looked at Sai in confusion.

"Hurry." He pulled out his scroll and drew on it as a big bird flew out of it and landed in front on them.

"Okay..."Everyone jumped on the bird and it flew off into the sky. "What's going on?"

"Things." Sai looked serious.

"What things?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Ok..."

"Naruto." Sakura said, blushing a bit.

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Why you always telling me that?!"

"Because you gonna do something stupid!"

"Whatever." He looked at her butt.

She blushed. "Quit staring perv."

"I can't."

"I'll punch you if you keep staring."

"I'll take that chance."

"Whatever."

"Here we are." Sai said as the bird dispelled into ink.

"Hey!"

"Ah!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto grabbed Sakura and landed in a tree. He looked around and Sai wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where Sai go..."

"Beats me." She hopped down from the tree.

"Hmm..." He followed her. "There's Kakashi and Riko."

"Kakashi Hatake. White Fang..." Riko said.

"White Fang is my father." Kakashi said, scratching his head.

"Doesn't matter. I've heard alot about you. Knows over a thousand jutsus."

"That's me."

"Hmm...so you know about Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto's sweat dropped when he heard that name.

"Yes...he was my former student."

"Him and a few other people were here. Causing trouble."

"I see...have any info of where they went?"

"Not at all-" He looked at Sakura. "Why hello there Sakura."

"Go away." Sakura said while blushing.

"No."

"You were talking about Sasuke." Naruto said, looking serious as ever.

"Yeah we were." Riko looked at Naruto. "You had a deep connection with Sasuke didn't you?"

"You can say that." He looked down.

"Hmm...I see...come with me." He jumped in the air and dashed toward his village.

"What was the point of coming out here then?!" Sakura yelled.

*Time Skip*

"Sakura where the hell are we going?" Naruto said, sounding exhausted.

"You will see." She smiled.

"Why are we dressed like this?" He looked down at the orange and black Kimino with sandals he was wearing.

"Oh my- we are going to the village festival!"

"Why is it so late?!"

"It's a tradition!"

"Ugh."

"What's he blabbing on about?" Riko said as he landed next to Naruto.

"None of your business. Why aren't you dressed up like Sakura and me?"

"I never really dress up for this." He winked at Sakura. "You look great."

"Shut up." She blushed.

"You."

"Quit hitting on Sakura." Naruto said, looking a bit mad.

"Whatever. Festival's up this way."

They made it to the festival. Pretty Lights, lanterns, games, music, food.

"Amazing." Naruto said in awe.

"I know."

"Why do your village have this festival?"

"To celebrate our win against the evil forces that attacked our village."

"Cliche."

"Shut up."

"Naruto!" Sakura punched him into a rock. "Don't make fun of their reasons!"

"Ok ok!"

"It's great you guys won against them." She smiled at Riko.

"Thank you sexy lady." Riko said, wining.

"Shut up..."

"Riko!" A little boy yelled out as he ran to Riko. "Hi!"

"Hi little one."

"Can you eat with me and my family?!"

"Umm sure..."

"Yay!" The kid ran off.

"I see you are popular." Sakura said, giggling.

"You can say that..."

"You ok Riko?" She looked worried.

"Yes I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem-"

"He said he's fine Sakura." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"I just wanna know you idiot!" She slapped Naruto into a lantern.

"Hey!" He rubbed his face. "That hurt!"

"I know!"

Riko chuckled. "You two must be dating."

"No!" Sakura punched Naruto again

"Stop hitting me."

"Whatever. Come with me Naruto!" She grabbed his hand and run down the main road.

"We left Riko!"

"He will be okay. This is our date." She giggled.

"That's what I was- wait date?"

"Yeah! You never been on a date before?"

"No not really-"

"Naruto?"

He sweated as he realized his date with Shizune was supposed to be tomorrow. "It's nothing! Let's hurry!"

"Fine, what's the rush?"

"Nothing."

"You just want to be in that fighting thing don't you?"

"Fighting Thing?"

"It something where people compete to fight the stringest person in the village. Right now..." She pointed at a statue of Riko. "Riko is the strongest."

"Hehe!" He clenched his fist. "I'll fight him."

"I'll cheer you on!" She smiled.

"You can't beat Riko!" Said the same little boy who asked Riko to eat dinner with his family, his brown hair covering his eyes a bit, grass green eyes were filled with innocence, his clothes were a bit dirty and his blue hat was falling off.

"Who are you little kid?" Naruto kneel down.

"I'm Akira and I'm not kid!" He kicked Naruto's leg.

"Yes you are."

"Grr!" He formed a hand sign. "I will beat you!"

"Woah." Riko said as he walked by and picked Akira by his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"He's calling me a kid! I'm not kid!"

"You are." He walked off with Akira.

"Akira must look up to Riko as a father or something..." Sakura said, watching them leave.

"Must be. Now the date."

-Time Skip-

Sakura and Naruto did tons of things, saw cool fire dances, played catch the kunai with some kids which adults threw kunais at the kids and they have to catch them, yes sounds dangerous but the kunais weren't sharpened, they played guess the scroll which Naruto surprisingly was good at, ate tons of foods which Naruto vomited back up, earing his a punch from Sakura. Now he was trying to catch a big fish in water.

"Come on Naruto!"

"God dang it!"Naruto yelled as he swam in a river chasing after the big fish."Come here!"

"You can do it!"

He grabbed the fish by its fin but it smacked him and swam faster. "That's it! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He summoned in 5 clones and chased after the fish. "I gotch-ow!"The fish smacked him away and his clones making them dispel. "Stupid little!" He concentrated charka into his arms and legs and swam fast towards the fish.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Everyone chanted.

"Cheering for me..." He thought back to when he defeated Pein and saved the village. "I can do this!" He swam after the fish and throw some kunai to distract it. This fish saw the kunai and moved to dodged them even though they didnt go anywhere. He grabbed the fish by its tail. "Damn...it's heavy!" He dragged the fish towards the surface, channeling charka into his body. The fish fought anf fought his hold but couldn't break free to no avail. "I got it!" He yelled and thew the fish at Sakura's feet as everyone clapped.

"You did it!" Sakura screamed as she hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah I di-"

"Naruto!" Everyone yelled as they ran to Naruto. "You did it!"

Naruto smiled as a little girl and her mother gave him a big hug.

-Time Skip-

Naruto and Sakura were sitting by a camp fire eating parts of the fish, Sakura was laying against Naruto, her head on his shoulder with his arm around her. "This fish is good, not as good as ramen though."

"Of course you would think that." She giggled.

"It's true."

"Whatever..." She bit her lip and grabbed Naruto by the collar.

"Sakura?"

"You look so sexy right now..."

"Sakura what are-" He got pushed down on his back as Sakura sat on his waist.

"Shut up..."

"Ok..."

She took her kimino off, exposing her pink bra and panties. "You are gonna be a good boy an stay put ok?"

He nodded.

She took off her bra and panties while she took off Naruto's kimino and boxers. "Not a word ok?"

He nodded again.

She grabbed his penis and stroked up an down getting it hard. "This is gonna be quickie...you can speak now. But you can't move."

"Yes ma'am..."

She hovered over his and positioned his penis to her vagina and started to go down. She moaned out as he entered her. "Naruto..."

"Sakura chan...you're so tight..."

"Shut up..." She planed her hands on his stomach and went down all the way, moaning loud. "Did you...get bigger..."

"Maybe..."

"Oh god..." She bounced up and down, closing one eye." Naruto!"

"Sakura...stay quiet..." Naruto said in between his moans. "Someone might hear..."

"I know but...!" She pressed down on him harder and rid him faster. "I can't help it!"

"Sakura...I'm gonna cum..."

"Do it inside!" She blushed as she rid faster and grabbed her boobs.

"Sakura!" He released his seed into her womb.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she collapsed on him, breathing hard.

"That was great..." He hugged her and smirked.

"Shut up..."

"No..." He smacked her butt.

She moaned softly. "Stop it..."

"Come on...let's get dressed before someone sees."

"Right..." She got up and put on her kimino as Naruto did the same. "I want more tonight..."

"You will get more."

"Good."

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and returned to the festival. He saw Riko the whole place was deserted. "What the heck!"

"Move move move move!" Akira said as he ran into Naruto. "Move pipsqueak!"

"Who you calling Pipsqueak?" Naruto kneel down to his size.

"I'm gonna go fight Riko!"

"You will lose." He laughed.

"No uh! Watch me! I'm gonna go beat him and have a statue of me!" He ran down a path.

"Hey wait!" Sakura yelled as she chased him, dragging Naruto along.

Sakura ran into a clearing where she saw Riko standing around some knocked out men with his arms crossed. Everyone in the village watched closely as Riko knocked out more men. They were in a big grassy field, with 3 trees and a big rock.

"Who's next?" Riko said.

"Me!" Akria yelled he charged at Riko raising up his hand filled with shurikens.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura. I do not own your teammate.

Sakura: Ok ok...

Great.

Sakura: I'll tell Sasuke hes free.

Im done.

*With Tayuya*

"Tayuya." Someone hissed with a hoarse voice. Tayuya knew who it was.

"Yes sir?" She replied a bit nervous.

"Reports have told me that the Nine Tail is still alive and roaming freely."

"Well..." She sweated nervously. 

"I gave you two options, bring him to me or kill him if necessary...did I not?"

"Yes sir."

"So tell me, what happened between you and that kid?"

She blushed deep, remember that fantastic night between her and shit head. "Well..."

"Think."

She thought about the night. Naruto pounding her from behind, eating her out so good, saying he loved her... she got wet just thinking of it. "He was more skilled than I thought sir..."

"Hmm..." He sighed. "I knew I should have got Jirobo or Sakon...Sakon, bring him here, hes going this ti-"

"No!"

"Hmm?"

"I mean...I know him very well...and his skills...I can bring him to you or kill him this time..."

"Hmm..." Orochimaru got up and walked to her, sniffing her. "He's all over you...did you..two..."

"Hell no..."

He laughed. "One final chance..."

She gulped.

"Bring me him, dead or alive."

"And if I fail sir?"

"Then you are no use to me...understand?"

"Yes sir..."

"Oh and you know that thing on your neck..."

She touched her curse mark, sending a shiver down her spine. "Yes sir...my connection with you..."

"Good...if you fail, that and your life is gone..." He walked away.

"Yes sir..." She looked down and walked away. Down a corridor, into the prisons where she does her daily routine of feeding the curse mark subjects.

"Don't worry, I got it this time you ass." Sakon said in disgust.

"Shut up two head bitch." She gritted through her teeth as she walked off. She really wanted to talk to someone, not just to herself but an actually person. She have tired talking to Sakon but he just ignores her, Jirobo tunes her out because he hates bitching as he calls it and Kidomaru just looks at her like shes a ghost. Her mind wondered back to Naruto, he actually listened and gave a shit about her problems.

*FlashBack Start*

She was lying on Naruto, naked, feeling very embarrassed.

"You are so damn cute when you blush." Naruto said, stroking her hair.

"Shut up..."

"Where did you actually put Hinata, I know you didn't knock her out and leave her in a field at that time of night."

She sighed. "I knocked her out, saw your apartment key in your wallet with your apartment info and put her in your bed."

"Wow that was nice of-"

She glared at him.

"Thanks..."

She looked down sadly.

"You ok?"

"Just thinking about my past..."

"How was it like?"

"She blinked. "Wait...you actually care?"

"Yeah...I want to know how it was."

She kissed him for that. "Well...where do I start...?"

"The flute."

"Huh?"

"How did you get your flute?"

"My...mother and father...spent months making like this...they gave it to me for my 7th birthday..."

"Some cool parents!"

She laughed. "Yeah..." She fought back some tears.

Naruto saw this. "Wait...what happened to them..."

"They...got..." She sobbed.

"Who did it..."

"Oro-"

"I'm killing that snake bastard..."

"No it's fine..." She wiped her eyes.

"No! You are working for man that-"

"Please...calm down..." She said, her voice a bit sweet and gentle.

He sighed. "Why do you work for him...?"

"I..." She looked down,being quiet.

He sighed. "You don't have-"

"I wanted to live!" She blurted out. "If I hadn't worked for him, he...would have killed me..."

"Tayuya..."

"He's been helping me survive...training me sometimes...but..."

"But what?"

"It doesn't matter really..."

"No...tell me..."

"But...I don't...feel like he cares...for me at all...no one does..."

"I care..."

"Huh?"

"I care about you."

"No shut up! You are just saying shit!"

"I'm dead serious. I care about you." He pulled her closer to him. "Heck, I love you."

Her eyes widen at those eyes. Never has she heard someone say that to her, besides her parents. She punched Naruto in the chest.

"Ow-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"What I do?"

"Saying you love me?! What the hell! No you don't!"

"If I didn't feel something for you, I wouln't be still here, listening to you, holding you in my arms...kissing you..." He kissed her with passion.

For once in her life, Tayuya didn't know what to say or do. No one showed her this much love besides her parents. She looked at Naruto with sparkling eyes, seeing him in a different light. She didn't see him as a weapon...she saw him as her hope.

"You dont need Orochimaru anymore."

"Huh?"

"You only with him to survive right?"

"Yeah..."

"Stay with me."

"Wait what?!"

He chuckled. "I said stay with me in Konoha. You can become a kunochi of the Hidden Leaf. Live a normal life ya know."

"N-n-o...way!" She had to admit, that did sound good.

"Why not?"

"I swore loyal to him...beside he would get me back easily...and probably kill me for running off..."

"Swore loyal to him?"

She felt her seal grow a bit hot, luckily her hair was long enough to hide it and she was surprised Naruto haven't noticed it by now... "I made a contract you can say."

"So you...gonna go back to him after this?"

She nodded sadly.

"Answer me this..."

"Huh?"

Would you stay with me?"

She blushed deep. "What do you mean..."

"I mean...if you could leave Orochimaru and stay with me...would you?"

"Hell...yes..." She kissed him again.

He laughed. "Great. By the way, I didn't hear you say it back..."

"Say what back?"

"I love you."

"No!"

"Say it." He said, looking serious.

"No way!" She blushed deep.

"Say it because it's true."

"Nope!"

"Say it..."

"Fine...I love you..." She kissed him. "I love you so much shithead."

"My name is Naruto..."

"Nope. It's shithead." She giggled.

*FlashBack End*

She smiled and blushed a bit, remembering that amazing moment. Losing her virginty...meeting someone she actually loved..showing the gentle sweet side of her...for once...she felt happy. She was too lost in her thoughts, she bumped into two Sound Ninjas that constantly tries to rape her. One had grey camo pants, purple ninja shoes, black tank top with a grey shirt underneath it, with green eyes and long black hair, the other guy wore the same thing except he had brown eyes and a buzzcut. "Get away from me..."

"Oh little Tayuya is mad." The guy with the long hair said.

"Piss off Nai..."

"No."

"Leave me the fuck-"

"Sssshhhh..." The guy with the buzzcut said as he covered her mouth while grabbing her.

Tayuya screamed in his mouth as she fought his hold.

"Where's that gas at?"

She gasped. That gas they used would knock someone out and when they wake up, they would be unable to move for 30 minutes or less if you are lucky.

"I have some." Nai said, taking out a black bottle.

"Hey." Sakon said as him and Kidomaru walked over. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing."

"I know what's up. You can rape her later, she has shit to do. Horny bastards."

"Whatever. Let her go Gui."

Gui let her go and she ran past Sakon and Kidomaru, into her old cellar. She went into the fetal position against a wall, shaking.

"What's with her?" Kidomaru said.

"Probably on her period." Sakon replied bored and walked off.

"Haha."

Tayuya closed her eyes, feeling tears dripping down her face. Here, no one cared about her, only cared if she got her missions completed. " _Come stay with me..._ " She remembered Naruto's voice. Right now, she needed him, more than anything. She didn't care if Orochimaru would kill her anymore, she would do it just to talk to him and kiss him just once more. She shook those thoughts out of her head, realizing that she only knew him for a day. How could she be thinking like this?

*Back with Naruto*

Akira thew shurikens at Riko which Riko dodged easily. "Grr!" Akira formed a hand sign. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He spat tons of fireballs at Riko. Riko dodged a few and deflected one with his hand.

"Akira...I won't fight you." Riko said, yawning knowing that would make Akira mad.

"Oh yeah?! I'll beat you and next year, you gonna be begging to fight me again!" He charged at him, forming another sign. "Earth Style: Dirt Storm!" He planted his hand in the ground as dirt surrounded Riko. "Got you where I want you!" He charged through the storm and raised his fist and slammed it into Riko. Well...he thought it was Riko. He looked up and saw his fist was on a log. "Dang it!"

"Sleep Akira..." He touched Akira's neck and the little boy fell into a snooze, getting carried away by some men. "Who's next?"

Naruto stood and watched Riko closely, his mind wondering back to their first encounter. He fought all of them like it was nothing. Sage mode. That was his key. "Me."

Everyone gasped as they looked at Naruto.

"If you gonna fight then don't fight in your kiminio." Sakura said, giving him a kiss.

"Why the hell are you so nice?"

"Let me be nice dammit!"

"Ok ok...I have my clothes.." He pulled out a small scroll and stretched it out, as it exploded in smoke, his jumpsuit appeared in his hands.

"You really love that thing."

"It's my baby!" He put it on over his kimino and walked forward, standing in front of Riko. "I'm your opponent now."

"Hmm..." He looked at the villagers. "Stay as far away as possible."

"Go Naruto!" Sakura yelled, waking Akira.

"Wha..." Akira said rubbing his eyes. He saw Naruto in front of Riko. "I lost..?"

"Yeah..." The man holing him said.

"Crap!"

"I'm gonna have a statue of me next." Naruto said, smirking.

"You can think that." Riko said, going into his fighting stance.

"I don't think, I know."

"I like you cocky attitude..."

"Heh."

"Fight!" A man yelled out.

Naruto dashed at Riko, raising his kunai, Riko did the same and lunged his kunai at Naruto. Naruto dodged his attack and swung his kunai at Riko's arm. Riko snatched his arm back as he spin kicked Naruto away from him. Naruto blocked his kicked and slid a few feet away then proceeded to dash at him again, Riko jumped in the air as he dashed and formed a hand sign.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs." He said as he spat tons of fire at Naruto.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he summoned ten clones in front of him, acting as a shield. The clones took the attack head on and dispelled, Naruto dashed through the fire and jumped at Riko raising his fist. Riko saw his attack and grabbed his fist.

"That won't work..."

"Shut it!" He kicked Riko in the stomach which did nothing but he pushed off his stomach and on to the ground. He stood up, thinking of a plan.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura yelled out. "Come on, beat this guy to a pulp!"

"Not as easy as it sounds..."

"Come at me." Riko said, smirking.

"Grr!" Naruto dashed at him again, sending barrages of punches to Riko which he dodged them all and punched Naruto in the gut. "Gah!"

"Weak..."

Naruto growled at he let out another barrage of punches and a few added kicks, which Riko dodged yet again. Riko parried Naruto's punch and brought his fist charged with charka and punched Naruto in the face, sending him flying high in the sky. Naruto regained his moement and formed a hand sign. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He summoned twenty clones each with Rasengan in their hand. "Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto yelled as the clones pummeled towards Riko and thrusted their rasengans forwards. There was a big explosion of blue charka, leaving a big crater. The villagers looked in awe as the charka faded away. Naruto looked inside the crater and didn't see Riko. "What?!"

"You thought that would work?" Riko said, standing a few feet behind Naruto.

"Dammit!"

"My turn to attack." He dashed at Naruto at incredible speed then vanished. Naruto put up his guard and looked around. Riko elbowed him in the back sending him flying at a tree. He quickly dashed at Naruto as Naruto regained his movement and kneed Naruto in the stomach.

"Gah!" Naruto spat up some blood.

"This is pointless. How are you the Hero of the leaf?" He said that with a mocking tone, trying to get under Naruto's skin.

Naruto took a deep breath and stood up, channeling his charka through himself.

"Time to end this." Riko charged his fist with immense charka and swung it at Naruto. Naruto smirked and grabbed his fist. "What?!"

Naruto opened his eyes, revealing his Sage Mode. "Hehe..."

"What the...no way! Riko jumped back as he looked at Naruto. "His power...is greater than before..."

"Now its the real deal."

"Hmph. Senjutsu huh? Never thought you would master something so powerful."

"What that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing..." He thought to himself for a moment. " _Just need to make his Senjutsu run out..._ "

"No breaks!" Naruto ran at him and swung his fist. Riko tilted his head and dodge it but still got hit. He jumped back and kicked Naruto back as he formed a hand sign.

"Earth Style: Raging Rocks." He landed on the ground as six boulders came out the ground and charged at Naruto. Naruto channeled his charka to his feet and hands as he punched one rock, turning it into peebles, punched two more, kicked two more and grabbed the last one and flung it back to Riko. Riko dodged it and ran towards Naruto, throwing a few kunais. Naruto dodged the kunais and ran at Riko, making a clone and a rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he thrusted his Rasengan at Riko. Riko grabbed his Rasengan hand and brough his fist back, ready to punch Naruto. Naruto raised his other hand which had a Rasengan and thrusted it at Riko. Riko saw this and jumped back from Naruto.

"Hmm...I see..." Riko said as he glided slowly towards the ground. He turned around and saw in the air with him, was some clones. He formed a hand sign. "Ninja Art: Needle Sentry." He spat tons of needle like objects out his mouth at the clones, making them dispel.

"What jutsu was that?" Naruto said in awe, never seeing that before.

"Something only my caln can do." He landed on the ground and formed a hand sign. "Earth Style: Ground Break."

"Wha-" Naruto started to say as the ground under him started to close in, her hurried an made a clone as the clone threw him out of the ground. Riko predicted him would do that and formed another hand sign.

"Wind Style: Rapid Bullets." Riko took a deep breath and blew tons of air bullets at NAruto.

"Crap!" Naruto yelled as he was blowed very high in the sky. He looked down at the groun, everyone was so small. Then he realized, he had to come back down. He plummeled towards the ground at insane speed, realizing the bullets Riko blew at him, came back and was pushing him back down. Naruto bit his thumb and did a hand sign as fast as he could. "Summoning Chief Toad!" He thrusted his hand towards the ground as a big puff of smoke blinded him. He felt his body land on something soft.

"What is it kid?" A familiar voice said.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the back of Gamabunta's head. "Chief!"

"Answer my question boy!"

"Oh, we are falling from the sky."

"The second time." Gamabunta sighed as he landed on the ground, causing a big crater. "There."

"Thanks Ch-"

"What are you doing here?"

"Fighting."

"Who?"

"Riko Orashi, the dude is hella strong!"

"Never heard of him. Senjutsu isn't doing you any good?"

"Well it is...just not that much."

"Use the Fox."

" _Don't bring me in this._ " The Fox said.

"I would but...I don't know how these villagers would react to that..."

"Hmm...use something." He went puff.

"Hmm..." He sat down in meditation and channeled his charka through himself. Sensing all the charka's all over the place. That's when he felt a very dark charka rising fast. "What the-"

"You feel it too huh?" Riko said as he landed next to Naruto, looking serious."

"Yeah..." He stood up. "What is it?"

"Sotoyu..."

"Huh?"

"The beast from our tradition. Didn't you see it?"

"Errm..."

He sighed and ran towards the charka, Naruto following him. "That's why we have this festival, Sotoyu rose and attacked us, my village fought back but we lost almost half of the population. I was 5 at the time, I could only watch. I thought he would never raise again but guess I was wrong."

"You think you and me could beat him?"

"We would need more. Me and you, even though we are strong and with Kakashi and Sai, we won't be enough."

"I call send a message to Baa Chan."

"Baa chan?"

Naruto blushed. "Our Hokage."

"Oh so you and her on nickname basis?"

"Shut up."

"Player." He stopped in front of a big rock made of metal with a seal that had dark purple charka around it. "This seal..." He walked to it and touched it, his hand getting burned a bit.

"Let's break it!"

"We can't break it, it's unbreakable."

"How do we get past it?"

"I have something but first..."

"What?"

He looked at Naruto with a serious face. "We gonna need help, asap."


	11. Chapter 11

I Dont not own Naruto Uzumaki!

Sakura: Ok man damn!

Naruto: Hi master.

WTF

Naruto woke up with a naked Sakura laying on top of him and he too, was naked. Riko had let them sleep at him home and considering what Kakashi told Riko what type of relationship Sakura and Naruto shared, he had to tell them to keep it down if they were having fun tonight. Naruto moved Sakura off of him as he put some clothes on and walked into the living where Riko was in the kitchen, drinking some tea.

"Morning." He said, reading a newspaper.

"Good morning." Naruto said back, sitting down across form him.

"Want some tea?"

"Umm sure..."

Riko poured him a cup of tea and pushed it to him. "Here."

He took a sip. "This is amazing!"

"Thanks, I made it." said the same Old lady Naruto met when he first came here. "You thought you wouldnt have my tea huh?"

"It's you! Errm not really..."

"Wait you know my mom?" Riko asked.

"She's your mom!?"

"Yep! I'm Rika Orashi!" She giggled as she pulled Riko's cheeks.

"Hey!" Riko said as he rubbed his cheeks. "You didnt have to do that!"

"Oh shut up."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me, oh and by the way, that Yugi girl, has a crush on you but you wont give her chance!"

He blushed. "I have better things to do."

"I know you can make time for her! It's been what? 3 years since you last talked to a girl. You are flipping 21! You are still young!"

"Mom..." He sighed.

"3 years?" Naruto said holding in his laughter.

"Shut up."

"You need to go talk to her."

"I will but you know what we nee to discuss about..." The air grew thicker when he said that as Naruto and Rika faces grew serious.

"Sotoyu..."

"Have you informed your Baa Chan?" He smirked.

"Baa Chan?" Rika asked, looking confused.

Naruto blushed. "Shut up, It's our villages hokage and yes, I have informed her. She sent some of our forces..."

"Great. I'll inform the gatekeepers to open the gate when they come." He got up and walked out the house.

"Hmm..."

"Ahh...that boy...always working hard to keep this village safe, it's amazing really..." Rika said, smiling.

"I know...he's wicked strong too!"

She giggled. "I taught him most of his jutsu."

"Really?!"

"Yep. His Raging Rocks, Rapid Bullets, Flame Burst...I taught him those and a few others."

"What about the Needle Sentry!?"

"Oh that one? Hmm I never even heard of it until I met his father. It's something only people in his fathers clan does."

"Hmm I see..."

"Good morning..." Sakura said as she rubbed her eyes, wearing a pink blouse and grey shorts.

"Hi Sakura Chan." Naruto said as she motioned her to sit next to him.

"I'll take my own seat." She sat next to Rika. "How are you today Rika?" She smiled.

"Oh I am same old same old."

"Hey Rika. Who is that Akira boy who's always following Riko around and trying to fight him?"

The old woman laughed. "That's Akira Yumi. He basically looks up to him. Considering his father..." She looked sad for a moment.

"I get it..." Sakura said, holding her hand.

"I'm gonna go look around town..." Naruto said as he left.

-Time Skip-

"So who's Yugi?" Naruto asked Riko as he sneaked on him training.

"No one." Riko said, narrowing his eyes.

"Dont lie!"

"Fine. A girl I meet a few months ago now shut up. I'm trying to focus." He stood in a meditating pose.

"I'll join ya." Naruto sat next to him and closes his eyes.

"I prefer to do this alone."

"Really? I dont!"

"Grr..."

They were meditating, enjoying the sounds of nature, Naruto slipped into Sage mode without knowing. Riko watched him, looking in awe as his charka was so bright.

"Hmm... That Senjutsu is amazing."

"Huh?"

"You went into your Senjutsu."

"Oh crap." He quickly turned it off.

Riko stood up. "Your friends should be here now. Lets go greet them."

"Right." He smiled.

Naruto and Riko sprinted to the front gate. "Hmm..."

"Who's the gatekeeper to open the gate."

"Yugi..."

Naruto snirked. "Your little girl?"

"She's not my girl."

"Don't-" Naruto was cut off when by the sound of the gate opening. He looked forward and saw Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Guy.

"Naruto!" Choji yelled out as he tackled Naruto to the ground.

"Hey Choji..." NAruto laughed.

"Naruto kun..." Hinata said, blushing alot.

"Hi Hinata..."

"Oh, well isn't it the idiot." Tenten said, looking annoyed.

"I'm not idiot!"

"Yes you are." Ino said giggling.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Everyone said except Hinata and Neji.

*Time Skips*

Everyone was eating at a high quality restaurant which greeted them nicely. Ino and Sakura were growling at each other, Hinata was blushing hard, considering she was next to Naruto and Naruto kept rubbing her thigh, Choji was being Choji and eating all the food, Shikamaru was sleep on a bench, Tenten was trying to talk to Neji but he wasnt paying any mind to her and Riko was eating quietly.

"Shut up!"Sakura yelled at Ino.

"Make me!" Ino replied strongly.

"Naruto kun stop..." Hinata whispered.

"No..." He rubbed more slowly.

"Naruto kun please...I'm getting..."

"Yummy!" Choji said as he stuffed his mouth with pork and rice.

"God you fa-" Riko started to say but Naruto quickly covered his mouth.

"What was that..." Choji asked, his expression going dark, making everyone stop and look at them.

"Never called him f followed by a and t!" Naruto whispered fast in Riko's ear spitting on his ear.

"I was gonna say you fast eater." Riko said, wiping his ear off as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know I am!" Choji said as he ate more.

"So what's the plan on the seal down?" Neji said to Riko.

"To be honest, I have no idea."

"We need to think of something."

"Can't your Byakugan see a weak spot in the seal?" Tenten asked Neji.

"That was exactly what I was thinking." He replied.

"Hmm..." Naruto thought.

*Time Skip*

Naruto sat in a field studying a scroll as Hinata trained by fighting his clones.

"Ha!" She yelled out as she hit two clones with palms. Five Clones jumped in the air and flew towards her. "Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms Guards!" She swayed her arms in a dancing motion as a barrier of blue charka surrounded her, hitting the clones and making them dispel.

"Amazing Hinata." Naruto said, standing up.

"Thank you...Naruto kun..." She blushed.

"Come here." He hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Naruto kun..." She buried her face in his jacket.

He laughed. "Don't be shy." He gave her butt a little smack.

She gasped. "D-don't do that..."

"You have a nice ass Hinata." He unzipped her jacket, revealing her black t shirt.

"W-wh-what are you doing..."

"Nothing..." He pulled her shirt up and unclipped her purple bra.

"Naruto kun...n-n-not in the open like this..." She blushed deep, feeling defenseless as she heard her bra drop to the ground.

"It's fine Hinata." He sucked on her nipples as he backed her up into a tree.

She moaned softly. "Naruto kun..."

He grabbed her pants and panties and pulled them down as he kissed her. "Tell me Hinata, have you had sex with any one else after had sex that day..."

"No...you are the only one who will have sex with me..." She smiled.

He chuckled. "I see..." He lifted her leg up as she blushed and looked away.

"Just be quick Naruto kun..."

"Take my dick out Hinata." He smirked.

She blushed more. "W-what..."

"Take my dick out for me, my hands are full." He cupped her breast.

She moaned softly. "Okay..." She unzipped his pants and took his penis out and stroked it. "You're so hard..."

"Your fault...you are so sexy..." He rubbed the tip of his penis on her vagina lips.

She moaned a bit. "Don't tease me...put it in..." She blushed more, realizing what she just said.

"Hehe...Hinata you are getting dirty." He rammed his penis inside of her tight vagina. 

"You make me like this!" She went wide eyed and gasped at his sudden action.

"I make you like that?" He stroked slowly and started to pick up speed.

She moaned loud and wrapped both of her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Yes! Naruto kun!"

"Hinata...I love your pussy..." He thrust inside her more as he sucked on her neck, leaving a hickey.

"Naruto kun! I'm gonna cum!" She maned loud as she felt him squeeze her buttcheeks.

"Go ahead..you cum too quick..." He sucked on her breasts as he fingered her butthole.

Her eyes widened as she felt his fingers in her butt. "NARUTO!" She yelled out as she milked his penis in her juices.

"Your ass so tight."

"Naruto..." She got down and picked up her pants.

Naruto grabbed her by her ass and pulled her close to him as she bent over.

"Naruto! W-w-what are you doing?!"

"Nothing." He rubbed his penis between her buttcheeks. "I just been thinking, you haven't used your butt yet..."

"Naruto! That will hurt..."

"No it won't, I'll be gentle..." He rubbed his tip on her butthole.

"I don't know Naruto kun..."

"Come on..." He smacked her butt. "Your ass is big and nice Hinata, I want to do something with it."

"You can smack it..."

"Besides that..."

"F-f-fine..." She hugged the tree and looked back as Naruto position himself to her butthole.

"Ready?"

"Y-y-y-yes..."

He pushed in slowly, feeling her butt hug his penis tight. "Jesus..."

She moaned in pain as she hugged the tree tighter, "Just ram it in..."

"You sure?"

"Yes..."

"Hinata, you are acting different..."

"H-ho- Ah!" She moaned and screamed in pleasure and pain as he fully rammed his penis in her butt. "Naruto! It hurts!" She teared up.

"Sssh..." He leaned over and kissed her and wiped her tears away. "It will go away..."

"Ok...ow..." She hugged the tree tighter. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." He slowly started stroking.

She let out small moans as they started to get bigger as he stroked faster. "Naruto!"

"Hinata...your ass is clinging on to me..." He smacked her butt and thrust inside powerfully.

She clenched her teeth together, a little drool escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and moaned loud. "I love it in my ass!"

"Oh really?" He gripped her butt and rammed as hard as he could and as deep as he could go while pulling her arms back.

"Ah NARUTO!" She moaned out loudly as she cummed on her legs.

"Phew you gotten tighter!" He cummed in her ass, lots of it leaking out as Hinata fell on the ground. "Oh shit Hinata." He picked her up. "Are you ok?"

"Yes..." She smiled and kissed him. "I can't feel my butt..." She stood up and clothed her self.

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry about that."

"Meanie.." She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. "I'm hungry Naruto..."

"You have been training all day."

"We are launching the attack on Sotoyu tomorrow..."

*Time Skips*

Naruto was sitting down with Neji, Kakashi, Riko and Rika. They were going over the plan to release the seal.

"It has to have a weak point in it." Naruto said.

"That's where Neji comes in." Kakashi replied.

"I still dont know if Byakugan will see its weakness, judging from it's charka...it might have something to block byakugan." Neji said.

"Block Byaukgan?!"

"Correct."

"That's impossible!"

"Not impossible." Riko said, drinking some tea.

"What?"

"It's not impossible to block it, just extremely hard to do."

"Mhm." Neji said nodding.

"First thing we need to do is conduct research on the seal." Rika said, pouring more tea in Kakashi's cup.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on guys!" Naruto yelled at Hinatas and Sakura. They were going to the library to see how they could aid in the attack with Sotoyu but Naruto just wanted to check some stuff out before doing so.

"We are coming Naruto kun.." Hinata said smiling and sweating.

"Dont rush us idiot!" Sakura said, irritated. "We supposed to be researching for a threat that could kill us and the whole world but nooooo! You want to do some stupid stuff!"

"Come on Sakura, the charka of it is not that high and we have all day!"

"Sometimes I cant stand you."

He pointed to a chair.

"I will smack you back to Konoha."

He laughed. "Kidding!"

She rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

"Ooooo look a-"

"No!" Sakura punched him on his head. "Library now!"

"Don't you think if the library had books about Sotoyu, Riko would have got it already!?"

"It's worth a look, maybe they restocked!"

"Calm down guys..." Hinata said, grabbing their arms gently. "We won't get anything done if we fight..."

Sakura sighed. "She's right, let's go knucklehead." She grabbed Naruto's ear and dragged him to the library.

"Ow ow ow! Let go!" Naruto yelled in agony.

"No."

"Pleaseeee."

"Nope." She stuck her tongue.

"Whatever." He poked her butt. "Squishy."

She blushed. "I'm gonna-" She sighed. "Nevermind."

"Here's the boring Library."

"Not boring." She looked at Hinata. "Are you alright Hinata?"

"Huh?" Hinata looked confused. "I'm fine..."'

"You are mighty quiet..."

"Just Thinking..."

"Leave her alone, she's always quiet.' Naruto said with a grin which earned him a slap to the face. "Ow!"

"Shut up." She walked in the library. The walls were cracked, the tables were wobbly and creaking somehow, the bookshelves paint was coming off, the books had stains on them but the front counter was perfectly fine which was here. "Smells like your socks Naruto."

"Hey!"

"It's true. Your socks stink." She walked over to a bookshelf. "Start looking for something."

"Alright. Let's go Hinata!" He grabbed Hinata's hand and ran off.

"Umm Naruto..." Hinata said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Let's do our best." She smiled.

"Yeah." He pulled her into a kiss and grabbed her pants.

"Naruto...not here..."

"Just a quickie." He grinned.

"Naruto...later...Sotoyu is out here...after it's gone...I'll do that with you all you want..." She looked away and blushed hard.

He scratched his head. "I guess you're right. You are very sexy Hinata."

"Naruto kun..." She panicked and started looking at books. "Let's hurry!"

"You ok Hinata?"

"Yep fine!"

"What are you two doing?" Ino said walking towards them.

"Looking for books on Sotoyu."

"Let me help!"

"Alright."

"Hinata yo alright?" Ino said, getting in Hinatas face.

"I'm fine..."

"Your face is all red, what did he do to you?"

"Nothing..."

"Naruto, why you did to her?!"

"Nothing!" Naruto protested.

"Look at her face!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Whatever." She looked around her books.

"You seem frustrated."

"I'm fine..."

"What happened?"

She looked away. "Neji and I bumped into each other."

"Well I know it-"

"I kinda cussed him out..."

"Why did ya Ino?"

"I don't know! What he said replayed in my mind and I lost it..."

He hugged her. "It's ok Ino, everything he said was false."

"I still couldn't control my mouth."

"Oh yes you can." He smirked.

"I'll slap you."

"I couldnt pass it up!"

"Ummm..." Hinata activated her Byakugan. "Woah!" She gasped.

"What?" Naruto asked her.

"Naruto go to the 3rd shelf up and pull on that book about scrolls.

"Alright..." He walked over and pulled the book. The books started to shake as the shelves opened up to reveal a dark path with a light shining on a stone pillar.

"What's that..." Ino said as she pointed to a glowing gold and red book on the pillar.

"I don't know." Naruto walked over and got it as they followed him. "It's glowing on the inside..."

"Don't open it...something bad might happen..."

"But something bad might not happen."

"Oh my god if something bad happens its on you!"

"Ok ok." He opened the book. "Huh...?"

"What?"

"All the pages are freaking blank!"

"What!?" She grabbed the book. "That's bullcrap!"

"Wait...maybe we can somehow reveal the words. I mean a library wouldn't have a blank book right?"

"You do have a point."

"Where's Sakura? We need her thought on this."

She rolled her eyes. "I dont wanna see that forehead."

"Why are you guys are mad at each other again?"

"Reasons." She walked out of the path and they followed her.

"Hey Naruto I found-" Sakura started to say as she walked over but glared at Ino. "You."

She glared back. "Go away."

"Make me."

"Fine." Sakura raised her fist.

"Woah woah." Naruto got between them."You two need to chill."

"Whatever." Ino said looking away.

"Any way Naruto..." Sakura started. "I found this..." She handed him a a book similar to there's but it was blue and gold.

"What the!" He put both books side by side. "Exactly the same besides the color..."

"Let's take this to Riko or Kakashi..."

"Right..."

Naruto put the books away and they all walked to the exit.

"Wait?!" Someone yelled.

Naruto turned around and saw a girl with long brown hair, hazel eyes and a scar on her nose like Irukas but smaller. She wore clothes like black ninja pants, a red shirt with a green vest over it

and blue ninja shoes. "Yes?"

"I remember you! You are the one that fought Riko yesterday! You are awesome!" She gave Naruto a big hug.

"Umm thanks."

"Alright Alright." Sakura said, breaking them apart.

*Time Skip*

Naruto was walking with the girl and she was yapping his ear off about her troubles.

"And the guy I like won't even notice me!" She said in frustration.

"Who is it?"

"Riko..."

"Oh so you like the strongest of the village?" He smirked.

She blushed. "Shut up..."

"I never got your name by the way."

"It's Yugi." She bowed.

"Yugi?"

"Yep!"

"Hmm...you're cute." He did his fox grin.

She blushed deep. "Umm thank you..."

"Naruto!" Riko yelled as he ran over to them."There you are! Sakura said you needed to show me something."

"Oh yeah I do." He reached in his pouch.

"Wait!" Yugi said, grabbing Naruto's hand. "Let's go somewhere else..."

"Umm alright..."

Riko lead them to a secret spot in the woods with a few trees. They sat on rocks as Naruto pulled out the books from the library. "This is what I needed to show you."

"What the..." Riko said as he grabbed the books.

"Recognize these?"

"Not at all..."

"I saw those before..." Yugi said, looking at the books. "Hmm..."

"Maybe you know what they are." Riko gave her the books.

"Hmm..." She looked at the books closely and opened them. "Just as I expected, blank."

"How do we reveal the words?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know actually..."

"Riko maybe your mom knows?"

"I doubt it, the old lady barely touches books." Riko said chuckling.

"That's mean! She's not old!" Yugi said, getting in Riko's face.

"Yeah she is, she's 57."

"That's not old!"

"Yes. It. Is Yugi." He moved Yugi away from him but she got right back in his face.

"I'm telling her what you said!"

"Oh just kiss already." Naruto said, opening the books.

"Umm..." They looked away blushing.

"Hmm..." He closed his eyes and let his consciousness fade. "Hey fox!"

"What Kit?" The Fox said."Trying to sleep."

"I need your help."

"The books."

"Yeah, what do you think I can do to reveal the words?"

"Hmm...let me think, give me a moment."

"Alright." He opened his eyes to Yugi shaking him."

"Earth to Naruto!" She yelled.

"What?"

"Let's get going."

"Where?!"

"Back to the village."

"Alright." He got up.

"Riko give me a piggy back ride!"

"No." Riko said dashing away.

"Oh ok..." She looked down.

"Naruto kneeled down in front of her. "Here. I gotcha Yugi."

"Thank you." She smiled and got on his back.

He got up and started walking. "Wow, you are very light."

"Thank you! Wow I feel so tall!"

"How tall are you?"

"5'4...I'm so short."

He chuckled. "You're fine!"

"No! You guys are like 6 feet!"

"Well we are tall." He chuckled.

"Whatever." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I never caught your last name." He tired to ignore her breasts on his back.

"Yugi Juki."

"That has a very nice ring to it."

"Everyone says that!"

"Well it's true."

"I know!" She giggled.

"Naruto." Riko turned around and looked at him.

"The aura is getting stronger..."

"We need to hurry."

*Time Skip*

Naruto was reading books with Yugi, she was being playful, talking very much and a little too touchy.

"Hmm..." Yugi looked through a book. She looked over at Naruto, she couldn't get over how handsome the ninja was. She found herself staring at him for long periods of time.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"Am I single- I mean what is it?"

"Have you seen Sotoyu before?"

"No but I heard people talk about it, all dark, sharp claws and teeth, messed up body, just weird." She shivered. "Riko saw it but won't say anything.

"He probably doesn't remember."

"He remembers everything."

"Well I don't know." He grabbed another book. "Has that rock with the seal been there for years?"

"No, no one knows when it was here..."

"What the..."

"Actually, no one knew it existed until Sotoyu attacked."

"Someone must have put it there..."

"Who ever that someone is, we gonna have to destroy them!" She smirked.

"Woah evil."

"Hehe!"

"Now calm down."

"Nope!" She giggled.

"I'm a little hungry."

"I have something." She reached in her ninja pouch and pulled out a rice ball.

"Hmm..." He grabbed it and ate it. "Woah that was good!"

"Thanks, I made it myself."

"Awesome!"

"You have rice on your cheek."

"Really?"

"I got it..." She reached over and wiped it off, looking into his blue eyes.

"Ummm Yugi?"

"Yeah.."

"You are looking at me weird."

"Oh god!" She shook her head. "Sorry..."

"It's fine, these books dont have any thing about Sotoyu."

She sighed. "I thought my mom's bookshelf would have something."

"Let's go somewhere else."

"Alright." She got up and walked out to her living, she realized that Riko had left and the two of them were alone. She blushed as dirty thoughts filled her mind.

"Where Riko go?"

"Beats me..."

"So we are alone." He smirked.

"Don't get any funny ideas."

"I'm joking."

"Hmph."

"You are cute tho."

She blushed deep. "I'm what..."

"Cute, very cute."

"Thanks..."

"And your voice is cute too." He chuckled. "Sorry if I'm making you feel em-" He was cut off when she grabbed his collar and planted a small kiss on his lips. They stayed with their lips touching for about 2 minutes before she pushed him away.

"Oh my god sorry!" Her face went beet red as she panicked and covered her face.

"It's fine." He chuckled.

"I mean you were complimenting me so much and I liked it and I don't know!" She held her head down.

Naruto reached up and lifted her face up by her chin. "I told ya, it's fine."

She nodded.

"Kit." The Fox said in his mind.

"Hold on, I'll be back Yugi." He ran into her bedroom and sat on the bed, letting his consciousness fade. "Yeah Fox? You found something out."

"Yeah but first, nice job on getting a new girl, definitely need to mate with that one."

"Shut up, I rarely know her."

"Whatever, listen, those books were forged from charka from Sotoyu which is a demon like me."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, so maybe, demon charka can reveal the words. All I got."

"Wait...so you want me to let you control me?"

"Just use my charka like you normally do."

"I see..." He returned to the real world as he saw Yugi in front of him. "Hi."

"Finally, jesus, were you sleeping?"

"No."

"Whatever..." She sat next to him. "Sorry about kissing you like that again."

"It's fine like I said, I liked the kiss."

She blushed deep. "Wanna do it again?"

He smirked. "If you want too." He leaned towards her and lock lips with her.

She closed her eyes and grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto reached down and rubbed her inner thigh, going closer to her womanhood. She moaned a little and moved Naruto's hand away slowly. He then reached up and grabbed a hold of her left breast while pinning her down to the bed.

"Wait Naruto..." She looked away blushing. "Is this want you want to do..."

"Like I said before, if you want too, I'll do it, if you don't, I'll stop."

"I...don't want this..."

"Alright." He got off of her and helped her up.

"Not that it's something bad about you it's just that..."

"You are a virgin." He laughed.

"Shut up!" She punched him.

"Sorry..."

"That and I need to get to know you more..."

"I get it. Where are the books?"

She walked into the living room and came back and handed him the books. "Here."

"Great..."

"You have a way to reveal the words?"

"Nope, just looking."

"Really...I'm gonna go make some lunch for us. Your friend...Tenten I think it was is coming to help out with the books." She left the room.

"Good...she's gone. Can't let her see this..." He closed her room door and sat back on the bed. He channeled the Fox's charka through him, red charka flowing out his body. The Charka glowed into the books, opening it and flipping the pages of them. The books glowed a shade of red and floated in the air, bursting in red light. Naruto opened his eyes to a dark place with pillars made of obsidian with fire on top of them, the floor was made of hard charcoal and the air was thick.

"Umm Fox..." Naruto said but got no answer. He walked around but only heard wind and screams. A throne appeared in the distance with a skeleton and a crown on the skeleton's head. The air swirled around Naruto, covering his opened his eyes to see a small cabin in the woods. A little boy who looked about 5 ran out the cabin, his black hair flowing down to his back, his yellows eyes was full of wonder, his pale skin glowed in the sunlight. He was wearing very dirty clothes and they were too big for him but he didn't seem to care.

"Dad!" The boy yelled as he smiled and ran to a river."The fish are coming! I can get them!"

"Woah now, the big one might come." A man said, his dirty blonde hair falling his eyes, her beard filled with bread crumbs and his black eyes were bloodshot. Naruto walked over and looked inside the house. A little brown haired girl who like she was 2 was walking around holding a ripped scroll.

"They are coming!" The boy leaped in the air and formed a hand sign. "Water Style: Water Prison!" He trapped all the fishes in a prison of water. He dived into the water and moved the water prison towards the shore. Suddenly a big shadow appeared a few feet behind where the boy had dived.

"Tomo get out of there!" The man said, running to the river.

Naruto couldn't hear anything else and the world went black.


	13. Chapter 13

IM BACK FUCKERSSSSSSSS

Naruto: Not a good way to talk to your readers.

Sorry, IM BACK BITCHESSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura: Oh my- just explain

Laptop issues was why I was gone, Ok now lets get on with it.

Naruto woke up, covered in sweat as Tenten and Yugi hovered over him.

"Naruto are you ok?" Yugi asked, shaking him.

"I'm fine, had a weird dream." He shook his head and sat up.

"Youre sweating alot...what happened in your dream?"

"I don't remember that much... "

"Probably saw some ramen get thrown away." Tenten said, snickering.

"Shut up Ten."

"Make me."

"You would love it."

"And I have a kunai for your head."

"Enough you two." Yugi said, getting between them. "Listen, I got to go home and help my sisters with gardening, don't you two kill each other." She left.

"Hmph." Tenten said,looking away from him.

"What I do?"

"Nothing, let me help you with this book." She snatched it from him.

"Hey!"

She opened it. "It only has a few words on it."

"Wait what?!" He took it and read it. "March 8, the last day of wrecking...thats it?!"

"Is this someones Diary or something?"

"Tenten you are on to something."

"It could be ya doofus."

"Youre a doofus."

"Repeat that."

"You're a doofus."

She pushed him on the bed. "You are!"

"Oh you trying to start something Tenten?" He smirked.

"As If. Now come on, I need your clones."

"Everyone needs my clones." He sighed and got up.

"Don't be like that, new to train." They went outside, Naruto made 20 clones as Tenten throw her weapons at them, making them dispel. "It's much easier doing it on clones, I dont have to worry about killing anyone."

"That is better."

"Unless I want to kill them." She sent Naruto a evil smile.

"Hey!"

"Come here Naruto!" She ran at him, raising her kunai. Naruto grabbed her hand as she fell on top of him. She locked eyes with him and instantly fell into a brief trance. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. "Stop..."

"Nah Tenten, you pulled the move on me."

"No I did not!"

"You did." He locked lips with her, making her go wide eyed.

"Stop..."

"Why Ten? You know you like it." He smacked her butt, making her gasp. "I know Neji don't do this type of stuff with you and you like like the guy."

"You are right...but stop..."

"Nah..." He kissed on her neck as she moaned out.

"You jerk...I said quit..."

"Yet you aint trying to stop me." He pulled her red pants down, exposing her black panties. "Sexy."

"Naruto..." She blushed and looked away from him. "You wouldn't want to do this with me...there are better girls."

"You are one of a kind Tenten, I don't know any other girls that can use ninja tools like you do."

"Oh shut up." She smiled.

"Serious." He chuckled.

"Whatever Naruto." She kissed him as he took his jumpsuit off and her shirt. Tenten pinned him down as she kissed on his neck, making him moan out. "Like that Naruto?" She slithered down to his pants as she pulled them down."Tell me, what do you want me to do to you?"

"Umm..."

She pulled his pants down, revealing his white boxers. "Tell me."

"Do what you want Ten..."

She pulled his boxers down, eyeing his erect penis down. "Are you human?" She poked the tip. "This is too big for a normal human man to be wielding." She grabbed it and stroked.

Naruto grunted. "It's not that big."

"Yes it is, biggest I ever seen..."

"How many have you seen?"

"Some in books and I walked in on Neji once." She blushed deep and licked it u and down.

"I see..." He moaned.

"You like it Naruto?" She swirled her tongue around the tip and winked at him.

"Yes..."

"Good..." She put it in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down while laying with his balls.

He clenched his teeth as he grabbed her head. "Just like that."

She took it out her mouth and smirked. "Beg."

"Please Ten..."

"Good boy..." She took her shirt off, revealing her black bra then that came off. Naruto moaned loud as she ut his penis between her breasts. "How does this feel?" She smirked more as she licked the tip moving her breasts up and down.

"Amazing Ten...I'm gonna cum in your mouth..."

"Go ahead, I want you to." She licked faster and sucked on the tip, making him grab her head tighter.

"I'm coming!" He yelled as he released his seed in her mouth.

She swallowed his seed. "Taste better than I expected."

"Whatever..." He grabbed her by the waist as he guided her on her back while taking her panties off.

"Wait Naruto..."

"Hmm...?"

"Would you settle with anal...?"

"Sure why...?"

""It's just, I don't want to risk getting pregnant, so not in my vagina, when we are older..."

"I gotcha Ten. I still want to show it some love though." HE slowly rubbed her vagina with his finger, making her buckle under him.

"Naruto..."

"You never been touched here haven't you?" He picked up speed and then slid his finger inside. "Tight..."

She moaned loudly. That feels amazing...:"

Naruto pulled her onto his lap and rubbed his penis between her buttcheeks. "This gonna hurt..."

"I know ya doofus." She grabbed his penis and rubbed the tip against her butthole, moaning. "Here I come... She went down, his manhood penetrating her. "Fuck Naruto!"

"Ten you ok...?"

"Yeah fine..." She went down more, her butt stretching out. "I feel pleasure more than pain..."

"Good..." He grabbed her butt and moved her up and down fast. "So tight!"

She screamed loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her hips. "Naruto! I love this so much!" 

"I know you do Ten!" He stroked harder into her anus, make her legs shake.

"Im about to cum!" She yelled out as her squirted her juices onto Narutos stomach.

Naruto released inside of her butt as she collapsed onto him, breathing heavily. "That was amazing...don't tell anyone about this ya hear me?"

"Yeah yeah..." He lifted her up, his penis falling out of her butt. "Tell me when you want more."

"Oh shut up." She got dressed and stood up.

-Time Skip-

Everyone was at the stone, the aura was going crazy, putting an uneasy feeling on everyone. Riko grabbed the blue book and raised it as Naruto raised the red one.

"Like this?" Riko asked.

"Yeah..." NAruto closed his eyes and channeled the Fox's charka into the books. THe books glowed as they flew around each other combined into one purple and gold one. Naruto tired grab the book but a blast of black and purple charka took him off his feet and crashing into a tree.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she helped him up. "You ok?!" 

"Yeah.." He looked up, the book was glowing more as it crashed into the seal, breaking it.

"No way!" Riko yelled.

The air become thick as the stone produced a purple portal. Riko walked to it slowly.

"Riko don't get so close..." Yugi said, holding on to Naruto's arm.

"This portal...I remember-" He was cut off when he got sucked inside the portal.

"Riko!" Kakashi yelled as he too got sucked in. The portal continued to suck everyone in before they could react. Naruto onto the tree but got sucked into as Sakura did too. He grabbed her and brought her close to his chest as he took the impact of landing on a cold hard ground.

"Naruto!'" She yelled as got off her him.

"Im fine..." He sat up and looked around, seeing no one else but darkness and grey clouds in the sky "I see no one else..."

"Me neither..." She held on to his arm, shaking because of the cold wind. "I'm scared..." 

"I got you Sakura..."


	14. NOTICE

Naruto: *sitting in a chair with a smug look*

Man what?

Naruto: You know what?

What dude?

Naruto: Your lover for hero story?

Oh fuck!

Sakura: *crossing arms over chest* What happen

It's stupid but I forgot my fanfiction account password.

Kakashi: Wow...really?

Yeah yeah, I changed it because some dooche I know got my password from one of my friend so I had to change it fast and now I forgot it.

Sakura: What was it?

I'm not telling you the hell.

Anyway, I'm gonna be continuing Lover for a hero guys, how long has it been?

Naruto: 7 damn months.

WTF REALLY DAMMIT

Naruto: How do you forget that your pass word for 7 damn months

Bro I had shit to deal with and school just started not too long ago so Idk what the fuck Ima do while I post this shit

Sakura: Yo you barely do shit at school

Yes The fuck I do

Sakura: Geez, wait who you talking to like that

Sai: Hi

Everyone: STFU


	15. Chapter 14

Sakura: I like how you put a notice that the story wasn't ending but it take you a whole month to publish another chapter.

Get off my case, I was busy.

Sakura: But you can post on your YouTube channel though.

Oh yeah! Check out my YouTube channel! Here's a link! https/m./user/MrUltimategamer40

Sakura: ...Did you really just use that to promote your ch-

ON TO THE CHAPTER

Sakura: YOU MOTHER FU- *chases me through Konoha*

Naruto was walking with Sakura clenching too his arm, the scene was eerie and the air was abnormal and not to his liking. The ground was wet and crunchy which Naruto realize it was bones they were stepping on.

"I wanna get out of here..." Sakura told him, she looked scared out of her mind.

"I don't know how to leave this...what is this place?"

There were tons of black obsidian pillars that reached high in the sky and looked like they never ended, tons of skeletons on the ground, dark blue sky with red clouds, faint screams could be heard and burning wood was almost everywhere.

"This is a nightmare Naruto..."

"We got to find Sotoyu...and end that thing once and for all."

"Naruto..."

"Naruto!" Riko Shouted as he ran over.

"Yo Riko! Where is everyone?"

"I have no idea, this place is intense."

"I can't..." Sakura said as she held a kunai at her neck.

"Sakura what the hell!?" Naruto grabbed her arm. "What's going on with you!?"

"This place, it's effecting her." Riko told him. "It's making her have suicidal thoughts."

"How come it's not effecting us?"

"People that have been through tons of pain and sorrow can withstand this easily."

"Riko...what have you went th-" A giant roar echoed though it the place.

"That roar...Sotoyu..."

"Where?" Naruto looked up and saw it.

It was big, it's body was the shape of a dragon, it had 4 arms, two legs, Sharp claws and fangs, it was a pitch black color with swirling red charka around it.

"Holy shit..." Sakura said while backing away.

"It's more demonic than when I last saw it." Riko stated while he formed a few hand signs. "Ninja Art: Needle Sentry." He spat sharp needlike objects at Sotoyu, but the creature dodged them.

Sotoyu roared and stretched it's arm out at Riko, Riko jumped while Naruto grabbed Sakura and moved out the way.

"Time to fight Riko!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I know this!" Riko Dashed Sotoyu, forming hand signs. "Fire Style: Flame Burst!"

Sotoyu was engulfed with flames but it didn't seem to hurt it at all. It lungee it's claws at Riko, knocking him to the ground. Naruto jumped in the air, rasengan in hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto Yelled as he aimed his rasengan at Sotoyu's back, it backhanded Naruto and he crashed into a pillar. "Dammit..."

"Hey Kit." The Fox said.

"What is it now?"

"It's weak spot is it's back."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me."

"I'll take your word on this Fox." Naruto jumped at Sotoyu while making 10 clones behind him.

The creature roared and sent a huge gust of wind, destroying the clones and pushing Naruto to the ground. Riko charged his charka through his body and rammed his fist into Sotoyu's stomach. It roared and clawed through Rikos chest.

Riko grunted in pain but continued to punch Sotoyu until the creature grabbed him. "You demon!"

Sotoyu started to squeeze Riko when yellow charka exploded on it's arm making it drop Riko. Riko fell next to Yugi who looked pissed and was surrounded by yellow charka.

"I thought I told you to stay behind!" Riko yelled at her.

"And not know if you were alive or not!"

"I wanted you safe!"

"Guys!" Naruto yelled at them. "Quit arguing and focus on Sot-"

Sotoyu tackled Naruto and tried to bite him but Sakura dashed forward and punched the creature into a stone pillar.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah I'm good, are you okay? You snapped out of those thoughts?"

She sighed. "Yeah."

"Sotoyu is stronger than before Naruto." Riko told him as him and Yugi walked over.

Naruto sat on the ground and meditated. "I'll use my Sage mode."

"Senjutsu..."

"Sakura, Riko, let's do this." Yugi yelled giving Sakura a fist bump.

"That's right girl." Sakura smiled at her.

"Don't hurt yourself cutie." Riko said with a wink at Sakura.

"Shut it."

Riko ran forward with Yugi and Sakura behind him. He formed a few hand signs with a angry look on his face. "Earth Style: Raging Rampage!"

Big Chunks of Stone come off the pillars and rammed into Sotoyu, knocking the creature over. Sakura dashed quickly at Sotoyu, smashing it into the ground before dashing away from it. Yugi let off a turrent of yellow lightning by Sotoyu recovered and Dodged before it hit. The beast let out a major roar, blowing off tons of destructive winds.

Riko formed hand signs. "Wind Style: Rapid Bullets!"

Riko shoot his bullets redirecting Sotoyu's winds back at it. Sotoyu swiped it's arm, destroying the wind bullets and sending sharp black sword made of charka which impaled Riko in the arm and stomach.

"Riko!" Yugi yelled and ran over, protecting Riko by deflecting the swords with her lightning.

Sotoyu dashed at Yugi , growling but Naruto ran forward and punched the Creature away with his sage mode activated.

"Bet you never seen this before." Naruto said cocky. "Shadow Clone jutsu." 4 clones generated and charged at Sotoyu, the creature smashed one clone and cut other in half. Naruto leaped up, forming a two rasengan with the last two clones. "The weak spot is it's back guys!"

Naruto landed on the ground, behind Sotoyu and charged at it's back. Sotoyu caught on and backhanded Naruto away along with his clones. However, while the creature was distracted, Sakura rushed behind it and rammed her fist in it's back.

Sotoyu roared out in pain and swung it's claws at Sakura but she moved away in time. Riko ran forward, ignoring the pain in his arm and stomach.

"Fire Style: Flame Burst!" Riko shot 5 fireballs which all burst into big flames and englufed Sotoyu.

Sotoyu used it's winds to blow the fire away, Naruto ran forward and elbowed it in the face. Sotoyu fell back but grabbed into a pillar.

"Seems like we are doing something." Naruto told them.

"Yeah, we need to hit it's back with all we got." Riko said to everyone.

Sotoyu opened it's month, a giant red ball of Charka started forming. The ground started to shake violently.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Riko yelled while planting his hands on the ground.

The ground rose up as a barrier in front of them. Sotoyu shot a powerful red blast at the barrier, knocking it down. In a blink of an eye, Sotoyu was behind Riko, the creature clawed him through his back causing him to fly hard into a boulder. Sakura charged her charka into her fist and launched a punch at Sotoyu but it grabbed her hand and used winds to blow her away.

Na

ruto rushed forward and impaled Sotoyu with a rasengan in it's head. The charka from the rasengan got absorbed and Sotoyu clawed through Naruto's chest. Naruto yelled out in pain and the creature head butted him into Riko.

"Dammit..." Riko grunted as he got up. "I'll kill this thing..."

"It's so strong...the four of us alone can't..."

Yugi charged yellow lightning at Sotoyu but it did nothing to it. Sotoyu grabbed Yugi and started to squeeze her, blood came out her mouth.

"Yugi!" Riko yelled out.

Sotoyu threw her into a pillar and her body went limp.

"Oh God..." Naruto said to himself as Sakura ran over and started to heal Yugi.

"That bastard..."

"Calm down Riko, she will be fine..."

"No...that thing has hurt too many people I love...and care for..."

"Riko I know how you feel..."

"I will...kill it..."

Riko opened his teary eyes and Naruto saw a purple and black pattern he knew well. Riko just unleashed the Rinnegan.

Holy shit, he had Rinnegan?

Pein: Screw you.

Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter.

Kakashi: Took you 8 months to publish.

Shut up, I'm gonna be posting more frequently now don't worry, oh and if you have questions feel free to ask in a review or dm on Instagram at countaviouskwilson40 and follow me on snapchat also at imtae40.

Sakura: You are promoting so much of your stuff right now-

THANKS FOR READING!

Sakura: YOU SON OF A BITCH!


	16. Chapter 15

Pein: Know Pain.

YO CHILL BRO!

Naruto: I'll save you!

Naruto! My guy-

Sai: Hi

...on to the chapter.

Naruto stared in disbelief at Riko's Rinnegan. The amount of hatred in those eyes was immense.

"Riko..." Naruto said while standing up. "So that's how you know...all those jutsu."

"Yeah." Riko told them and formed hand signs. "Ninja Art: Iconic Rehabilitation!"

White strings of Charka shot out his body and wrapped around Sotoyu. The monster struggled and thrashed around trying to escape.

"Why did you use this before...?"

He pulled out a kunai. "I don't know." He dashed at Sotoyu and cut it's arm. Sotoyu back handed him but Riko grabbed it's arm and absorbed charka from it. "Got you."

"Look out!"

"Huh?" Riko looked up and Sotoyu rose its tail over Riko, ready to strike him with it.

"Lightning Style: Lighting Beast Running Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled out as a beast of lightning slammed into Sotoyu.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled out.

"Yo." He landed on the ground and activated his Sharingan. "Found you guys."

"About time."

"Hey, it was hard to get through this place." He formed hand signs and charged a lightning blade.

"Whatever." Naruto ran forward and grabbed Sotoyu by it's tail. "Gotcha!" He spun around and threw it at Kakashi.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi rammed his jutsu into Sotoyu's chest.

The beast roared out and dashed away. Riko dashed towards it, forming more hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Smokescreen!" He yelled, spitting out smoke.

Naruto ran throw the smoke, forming a rasengan. "Rasengan!" He rammed it into Sotoyu's back.

The creature hollered in pain and jumped in top of a pillar. Naruto formed clones and started making a rasenshuriken.

"Hang on." Riko said to Naruto.

"What?"

Sotoyu glowed red as it's very being was morphing into a shape of a human. A boy who looked no older than 10 stood, white hair, firece red eyes, red shirt with a black vest and black pants.

"He...looks like the boy in my dreams..." Naruto said out loud.

"Dreams?"

"Yeah...but he looks-"

The boy appeared behind Naruto and elbowed him hard in the back, knocking him into a pillar.

"Gah!"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled and caught him.

"Thanks Sakura..."

"Fire Style: Magma Furnace!" Riko yelled out.

Molted Lava blasted into sky under the boys feet but the boy seem uneffected.

"That's all Riko?" The boy said with a devious smile.

"You..."

"Rinnegan..."

"That boy is a demon and it's best to fight fire with fire." The Nine tails told Naruto.

"You mean..." Naruto said back.

"Yeah...use my power..."

Naruto felt The Fox's power building up, his fangs grew, hair grew spiker and surrounded in a red cloak. Riko stared wide eyed at Naruto as he powered up. Sakura jumped back along with Kakashi.

"That power, Naruto..." Riko said in awe.

"You're fighting me now!" Naruto yelled out, charging a rasengan.

The boy smiled and dashed at Naruto, Naruto dodged and rammed a rasengan in his back. It blew him away into a pillar. Naruto stretched out a charka hand and grabbed him.

"Ninja Art: Destruction Threads!: Riko yelled out.

White lines shot out his body and pierced through his boyd. He yelled in agony as the threads destroyed his organs. Riko's skin started turning gray so he dispersed the threads and fall to his knees.

Naruto ran and tackled the kid to the ground, punching him in the face rapidly. That's when the boy's eyes glowed yellow and a blast hit Naruto in the head.

The world faded before Naruto, he was floating in dark red water, wasn't thick enough to be blood. The boy walked to him, looking a bit disgusted.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled, trying to hit him but his attack went through him.

"What are you fighting for...?" The kid asked.

"Huh?"

"Why do you fight?"

"I fight for peace, I fight for my my friends."

"But do they fight for you?"

Naruto looked down for a minute.

"Do they risk their lives for you-"

"Shut up." Naruto told him. "Just shut up."

"It's true huh?"

"Does it matter..."

The boy looked confused. "huh?"

"Yeah not all of them fight for me but their love...their love keeps me fighting for them! All I need is their love and support and will do anything to keep them safe you hear me!?"

"Hmm I see Naruto Uzumaki..." The kid walked forward and smiled at him. "My name is Horuki Zama, free me...from this curse."

Naruto was back to reality. Riko was on the ground getting healed by Sakura as Kakashi and Yugi stood guard. He got up and started walking till Kakashi grabbed his shoulder.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said.

"I got this Sensei...I'll free him." Naruto said back, pushing Kakashi's hand away.

Naruto tapped into the Fox's power and charged at Horuki. Horuki's eyes glowed yellow as both demons clashed. Punches and kicks were exchanged. Naruto punched Horuki into a pillar, Horuki bounced back up and uppercutted Naruto.

Dashing to the ground, Naruto charged a rasenshuriken and Horuki charged a yellow sphere of lightning in his hand. The ground shook violently as their attacks clashed, charka flowing everywhere. The explosion nearly blow up the pillars, Naruto flew back and landed on the ground hard.

Horuki fell to his knees, coughing up blood. Riko grabbed a kunai and limped towards Horuki, raising it.

"I know I caused you alot of pain." Horuki started. "I am sorry...end me..."

Riko gripped the kunai and raised it over his head. "Bye Sotoyu..."

Riko brought it down on his head, killing him. The ground started to rumble as a portal opened up. Kakashi grabbed Naruto as they all escaped. Everyone that was sucked into Sotoyu's world was now out.

"It was horrible..." Hinata said as she stood up.

A few hours passed, Naruto was awake and all the leaf ninjas were ready to go home. They stood by the gates, about to leave until Riko and Yugi stopped them.

"Thank you all for coming. I really appreciate you all coming." Riko told everyone.

"No problem." Naruto said while shaking his hand.

"I wish you all the best of luck!"

Riko ran off waving as Yugi kissed him. Naruto smiled and turned around, heading to the village for his date with Shizune. Hopefully he still would have time.

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and views! Sorry for the late ass update, school has been really a pain but don't worry I promise, from this point on I will try and update once a week! Also I have made a wattpad and Fiction press! Check em out if you like.

Wattpad is TaeTheWriterHoe Dont ask about the name XD I currently have two stories on it, Trying to make a way and behind closed walls.

My fiction press name is the same as my fanfiction name


	17. Chapter 16

Naruto ran and jump rooftop to rooftop. The sun was about to set but they still had time to do stuff before it sets. He went to the Hokage mansion and knocked on Tsunade's door.

"Who is it?" Tsunade hollered.

"Baa chan, it's me." Naruto said.

"Come in."

Naruto walked in, Tsunade was in the middle of doing paper work. She looked stressed from the work so Naruto walked over and gave her a massage.

"Thanks Naruto, I needed that." She told him, sighing.

"No problem."

"Why are you here? If you wanna have sex again then you're gonna have to wait-"

"No Baa Chan! I'm looking for Nee-Chan."

"Nee Chan? Shizune?"

"Yeah, where did she go?"

Tsunade looked a bit confused. "She went for a walk, by the Training Field."

"Alright, I'll hang with you tomorrow Baa Chan."

Naruto ran out and jumped to the Field, Shizune was sitting there in a orange shirt, white pants and a red flower in her hair. She looked sad while looking at the sky.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Naruto said, waving.

"Naruto!" She yelled and hugged him. "I missed you! I hear about your mission and I was worried about you...!"

Naruto hugged her tighter. "Calm down okay?"

Shizune kissed him. "So the date..."

"Woah Nee-Chan...yeah let's go."

They went through the village, everyone was watching Naruto and Shizune hand in hand. Naruto reached down and grabbed Shizune's butt, causing her to gasp.

"Naruto..." Her face was bright red.

"We are on a date ya know."

"Yeah but..."

"Where do you wanna go Nee Chan?"

She thought to herself for a moment. "I actually have a different type of a date."

"What is it?"

"Follow me!"

She grabbed his hand and ran through Konoha towards her house. Naruto was a bit skeptical but he went with it. The inside of her house wasn't all that special for someone who is the hokage's assistant but Naruto liked it. He sat down on the couch as Shizune rammed through her fridge and cabinets.

Almost half and hour later, she came back to the living room with a picnic basket.

"Let's go." She said with a smile.

Naruto and Shizune was sitting on a cliff, below was a waterfall leading to a river. They ate food while the sun set while listening to the water fall and making small talk.

"The sun looks amazing.." Shizune said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Just like you." Naruto told her while eating fish.

"Oh stop..." She blushed.

"I mean it..."

" _Kit do her right here_." The Fox said in Naruto's mind.

" _What the hell...no, I don't want all that yet..."_ Naruto said back.

" _Do I have to influence you again kid..."_

" _So...you're the reason why I was forcing Tenten to let me fuck her, no wonder I felt weird."_

" _Hey, we gave her a good time."_

" _Can it, I'm in control."_

"Naruto?" Shizune asked, grabbed his shoulders. "You ok?"

Their faces were mere inches apart. "Yeah I'm good Nee Chan."

"Naruto..."

Shizune leaned forward and locked lips with him. Naruto kissed her back while grabbing on her waist. He was a bit shocked when she pushed away from him.

"Sorry Naruto but it's hard to kiss you while you have fish breath..." Shizune told him with a little giggle.

Naruto breathed in his palm and smelled it, it was horrendous.

"Shall we go back to your place?" Naruto asked, picking up the basket.

"Yeah..."

They went back to her house and Naruto brushed his teeth. He looked up at the mirror and he saw The Fox's reflection glaring at him.

"You are supposed to be an animal." The Fox told him.

Naruto backed away a little. "What the hell?'

"Listen kid, let your wild instincts go, show her-"

"No!" Naruto yelled and threw his toothbrush at the mirror, cracking it.

"Naruto! What's wrong!?" Shizune yelled as she ran to the bathroom. "Oh god..."

"Sorry Nee Chan...I'll fix that for you."

"You're sweating...come on lay down..."

Shizune brought him to her bed room and laid him on the bed. Naruto took his shirt off and looked up at Shizune.

"Some water Nee Chan." Naruto told her.

She nodded and went to the kitchen. Thoughts of Sotoyu came to Naruto's head as he looked at the ceiling.

"Here Naruto..."

She gave him the glass of water and he drunk it. Shizune looked away with a slight blush on her face. Naruto sat up and smiled at her.

"W...what?" She asked.

"You're gorgeous." He told her.

"Naruto..."

"Huh?"

"I'm not asking you to be my lover but..." She took her top and pants off, exposing her white bra and panties. "I want...just want passion night I can...never forget."

"Nee Chan...

"Naruto.."

Naruto stood up and locked lips with her. She slid her tongue in her mouth as he messed with her hair and pinned her against the wall. He attacked her neck with kisses while she moaned his name.

"Nee Chan...you're...cute..."

"I'm...cute..." She asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah..."

Naruto laid her on the bed, sliding his hands in her panties and putting two fingers inside of her. Shizune moaned out loud as her back arched.

"Nee Chan...you're so tight...have you done this before...?"

"Yeah...but it wasn't good...mostly he did it with me because he needed a itch to scratch...he didn't love me..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't...make me forget it." She grabbed his face and kissed him.

Naruto pumped his fingers in and out, her juices gushing out of her. He licked his fingers and was greeted by a sweet taste, she blushed at the gesture. She watched as he dropped his head between her legs. Shizune threw her head back as his tongue entered her and swirled around. He pushed his finger inside with his tongue,

Shizune grabbbed his head and reached her climax. Naruto licked her juices off her his face and sat up. He took his pants off, revealing his erect member to Shizune.

"Wow Naruto...you're young and healthy."

"It's like this cause of you Nee Chan..."

" _Let me take over Kit..."_ The Fox told Naruto.

" _No! You can forget it!"_ Naruto yelled.

"Naruto?" Shizune asked, snapping him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Are you..." Shizune looked away. "Regretting this...I know I'm not that attractive but...I-"

She was cut off when Naruto slowly entered her, her walls clamping on to him. "Damn Nee Chan...you're..."

"Naruto!" She screamed out as half of his penis was inside her. "You're so...big!"

Naruto locked lips with her as he pushed the rest of himself inside her. He grabbed one of her boobs as he stroked fast. Shizune couldn't stop shaking her hips as Naruto pounded into her, it was the best sex she ever felt.

"Pound me harder Naruto!" Shizune yelled out.

Naruto did as she wish, he pounded harder while kissing her neck and pinching her nipples. Shizune moaned out his name and climaxed with all her might, causing her to pass out for a second.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, holding her close to him.

"Yeah..." She smiled.

"Round 2?"

She giggled. "Okay."

Naruto took her from behind while grabbing on to her butt. Shizune buried her face in the pillow while biting it, feeling Naruto deeper than before.

"You...are touching my womb...!"

Naruto stroked harder, causing Shizune to tighten up and grip the bed sheets. He clenched his teeth as he released his cum inside of her, Shizune collapsed on to the bed, breathing hard.

"How was that?" Naruto asked with his fox grin.

"Amazing.." She said back with a smile. "But I'm...not done yet.."

"Me niether..."


	18. End?

Hey guys, Ive had this story up for two years and alot of you guys like it and some don't but that's ok, everyone has there opinions. Im here to say that I've kinda lost my inspiration to write this story in particular. You can kinda see in the lost chapter which was kinda of short. I had alot of things planned for this story but I lost the inspiration.

But don't worry, I'm gonna be doing more Naruto stories on my account. I will leave this story up just incase people come across it. Who knows, maybe I might get some inspiration and do more chapters but until then, this story is on..pause.


End file.
